Reader and Author a Tale of PAILY Fanfiction
by LesbianYoda
Summary: AU and the main girls will be OOC. Rated M for language and graphic sexy so no kiddies please. PAILY fanfic but there will be more sexy with others. Some OC's in the mix with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna thrown in. SCRAPPING THIS STORY for now. Ty to everyone, but I have lost some memory and I can't remember. I am sorry. Will continue when and if I get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**YODA NOTE: I have been inspired to write again so I asked myself... "Why the fuck not?" **

**If you want to add or help on how the story progresses I am an open book. I kinda know where and how the story is going to end, but I don't mind a few speed bumps along the way if you wanna throw in an idea. Just use the PM button and don't be afraid.**

**I can't get this shit to load right b/c I didn't use _WORD_..note to self use _WORD_ next time you daffy twat ;) Anywhoo it's just a starting point so don't start hanging me by the neck just yet. So CHEERS everyone and happy reading. ALL MISTAKES are my own b/c I was the dumb idgit that didn't use _WORD_.**

* * *

My heart was torn into pieces on that cloudy cold day. The day that forever changed my life. The day that she walked away from me once again. I can still feel the pain and coldness that shot through my heart when she said those 3 simple words. "I am done."

I am getting ahead of myself though so let me go back in time to when we first met and tell this story properly.

I was having one of those days, where I just needed to get away from reality and blow off some steam in this wonderful concept called FANFICTION (don't judge me people it's a really good fucking site). I just wanted to lose myself in a world of imagination, creativity, angst, and DRAMA because I revel in all of its glory. It's 7PM so I have plenty of time.

I posted two pillows up behind my back and head, leaned back in my queen size bed with a sigh of relief and got ready to sink my brain into some good writing. I started off with the usual lesbian canons I had seen on a cliche lesbian website.

"**RIZZLES**, what the fuck is that? Sounds like a charcoal starter, so just no." I scroll through more and find another.

"**BRITANNA**, sounds like something I would need to name my pet, so no." Scroll a little more, and I see something that jumps out at me.

"**DOCCUBUS**, now this sounds very interesting but I think it may be to angsty for me right now." I am starting to get worried because I really do just want to read at this point.

As I am about to give up I click one more time and see what would be my future.

"_**PAILY**_." "Now that sounds more like something that would start a flame and I could name my pet dragon after, so it's a fucking winner."

I settle back again and start to look over the titles in this fandom when one catches my eye. **NOW, FOREVER, AND ALWAYS**. "Sure why the fuck not." I say to myself. Looks to be pretty sound and the author is updating frequently.

I start to read about these two beautiful women that are named PAIGE and EMILY (hmm...that is my name too). The story has some very detailed sexual points in it and I am turned the fuck on. I continue to read and I can't help where my hands start to wander. I find my right hand fingers starting to graze their way over my shirt and kneed the very tips of my nipples that are starting to point and harden. I try to keep my focus on my tablet as I continue to read, but how can I when my hand has found its way to my very core. I keep reading this lustful yet very loving scene, my hand just starts to do as it may without my even willing it. The next thing I know I am crying out in blissful moans and wondering 'what the fuck just happened'?!...

I can't put my tablet down for the next few hours as I read and the next thing I know it is 5 fucking AM and the birds are chirping outside.

"FUCK." I have to start getting ready for work, but before I do I want to leave a review for this author who has made me lose time, and I must give props when they are earned. My hands are sweaty and shaking because this person really has written a wonderful story and I don't want to mess up their confidence by writing a dumb sounding review. I calm myslef and start to type.

'Hello. First of all I just want to thank you for wrting such a great story.'

"Get it together and finish it you pansy ass."

"Why da fuck are you so nervous...it's just a fucking review ffs!" I say as I scold myself.

'I have been reading up until the lastest chapter you have posted, and I can't wait for more.'

I click send and I already regret the post.

"LAME, just fucking LAME." I can't take it back so I just have to hope that I didn't do to much damage.

I go about my day working and doing my daily routine. I work out come back home, eat, and pass out thinking nothing of the night before. I wake to a great morning mood and decide to open up my tablet with my breakfast smoothie. I check my phone as I am taking a sip of my drink and see that I have a private message from the author known as -A/PAIGE.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Yoda note: **

**I would just like to thank you all for the support and love that was given for the first chapter. I didn't think the idea for the story would get as much attention but it did so TY TY TY! You PAILY lovers and readers are amazing! Special THX to those that followed/faved, and the review *smoochies*.**

**I will be writing as I go. So when I need to vent and get feelings out by writing this is how I will. It's a wonderful out and I would suggest all try it someday. You may not know WTF you are doing but I think it doesn't matter and you should if it tickles you to do so.**

**I do not own these characters nor have any affiliation with the creators of the books or TV series that is Pretty Little Liars.**

**All thoughts, ideas and criticism are welcome, and I promise to not be one of those authors that can't read between the lines. If you want to leave a note/follow/fav or review then thank you, and if not that is ok too. **

**Cheers and enjoy everyone! Here is chapter 2 for your reading pleasure or not ;-)**

Chapter 2: Revelations

My eyes grow wide as I look at the email on my Iphone (yes I need to switch), because the authors name is Paige and my name is Emily. I stare blankly at the phone not knowing how to move forward as a voice I know like the back of my hand snaps me back to reality.

"Good morning babe." My girlfriend of five years says as I flinch and tuck my phone away. 'Why the fuck did I just do that?' I think to myself and start to fidget and rustle the papers on the kitchen table. She is back from working out of town.

"Uhh, good morning Kris." I say and automatically know that I have just fucked up.

"Kris? Are we going by a first name basis now Emily?" I look up into her bright blue eyes and know that I have hurt her, which was not my intention.

"No, no. You just surprised me, because I didn't expect you back so soon." I move forward to hug and give her a kiss that she gladly reciprocates by deepening it. Her long wavy blonde hair is falling over my face and I feel her hands starting to grasp at my waist. The hem of my shirt slowly rising over my abdomen and I know that I have to stop it. I break away from her catching my breath wondering why I just did, and slightly pull back looking up at her.

"I have to go if I want to make it to the office on time." I say wondering what in the actual fuck is wrong with me. "We both know that I won't make it if this continues." I breathe out as I try to convince us both.

"I know, but you are the boss, so you can be late. I have missed you and I want to show you how much." Her tone is playful and her eyes are wanting. I almost give into her but I have a huge presentation and know that I can't miss it.

"I really wish I could, but I have to be there today. Get some rest and enjoy your time home." I say knowing that I am just using work to get out of this situation. 'Damn what is wrong with me? Here is my girlfriend throwing herself at me and all I want to do is get away. I am such a douchebag.' I think as I move my eyes away from her gaze hoping that they don't reveal my true thoughts.

"Ok Emily. Go be all bossy because that shit is hot, but tonight you are mine." She conveys as her hands leave my skin, and I couldn't be happier to get out. I give a quaint smile and nervously grab my shit to head out the door. Enjoying the brisk air as I breathe it in.

You are probably wondering at this moment what the fuck is wrong with me, and I should tell you. Kris hasn't been the most faithful girlfriend in our five long years together. She has misplaced her priorities and my trust time and time again. I have forgiven her for past transgressions but I haven't forgotten and here lately I am realizing that I just don't have time for it anymore. I am a beautiful woman that needs love, affection, small touches, skin on skin (yeah she doesn't like that) and know that I am worth it. I want the love notes that are left on the fridge, the early morning texts, feel of my girls' chest on my back as I am cooking, the slow dancing (to the BAND-AID tune if need be…LEMME give you a clue in case you don't know it. "I am stuck on band-aid brand cause band-aid stuck on me." Yes you are welcome!) when it is just us alone at home, the finishing of sentences, the "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD." moments or even the joy of laughing out loud over some stupid random thing. I crave this sort of goofy shit and I miss it. These are the things that are missing and should be in a loving relationship of five years. It shouldn't be all about fighting and fucking after said fight. I want to end it and I should do it sooner rather than later, but you know lesbians. We are not ones to give up so easily. Anyway, back to the story. Just thought I should give you some sort of insight as to why I am feeling this way.

I get to the office trying to push back the thoughts that I have been thinking about while on the drive there. I walk in knowing that I am a bit late and see the faces of my co-workers staring back at me with worry. You see this presentation is a huge deal for our small company. They aren't just my employees.. they are my family, the drive and force behind me.

"I know, I know, I am here now…stop worrying. Are the clients here?" I say trying to ease them off the cliff they are trying to fall off of.

"Yes Emily, uhh… I mean Ms. Fields. They are in the conference room and are ready for you." The young tall girl says bashfully averting her eyes from mine while taking my coat and handing me a thick folder.

"Thank you Kenzie and you can still call me Emily." I whisper to her giggling at how shy the girl can be.

I look to my team and give them a wink and huge smile trying to ease their worries . This is the day our small accounting firm breaks into the big bad world of finance and I will not let them all down. I straighten my jacket, poke out my chest and walk into my future.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, please excuse my tardiness. Life happens as you all know, but I can assure you that it will only get better from this moment on. We are all only here for the formality, and I want to get you all back on the golf course. I am sure the men would like to win back their money from the beautiful ladies in the room so lets' all get to it shall we." I convey with the sternest yet light hearted voice I have, secretly dying inside. I can feel the sweat start to form under my Victoria Secret form fitting bra (yea I don't mind looking at the commercials, but fuck this thing) so I need to get this done as soon as possible.

"Good morning Ms. Fields, and yes the men do need to win back their money, so let us not try to keep them from it any longer. My name Is Paige McCullers and I am representing Cain and Halo Incorporated today in our future endeavors with Fields Accounting firm." She says with a cocky yet adorable voice.

She is about 5'8, deep dark brown eyes, long brown hair and built like a brick shit house. My eyes are starting from the top of her head of locks, her big brown eyes with eyebrows that are sculpted and trimmed, her petite nose, to that mouth I just want to fuck. 'WAIT… WHAT THE FUCK?' I think hoping that I just didn't say that out loud.

The room starts to get all kinds of warm and I feel the sweat pouring down my back. This is the second time today that the name PAIGE has seeped its way into my life, and I am remembering the story that I read that night. I keep staring at the gorgeous woman in front of me and I can't even form a coherent fucking thought.


	3. Chapter 3: FUCK ME

**Yoda Note: Thanks once again to all that have been reading/following/faving and reviewing. **

**I do not own these characters nor have any affiliation with the creators of the books or TV series that is Pretty Little Liars.**

**I would like to give out a TY to xDREAMLESSx…thx for the advice and support. If you can get into the BELLICE fandom I would heavily suggest that you go and read her works b/c they are a great read ;) **

**This chapter is dedicated to a special someone out there, you know who you are. I hope that we can one day fulfill a certain fantasy that is a part of this chapter together. XOXOXO**

**The PAILY fandom should be proud of themselves, b/c you are all fucking champs in my book. You glorious people make this shit FUN and I wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for you. TY EVERYONE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY RATED M. There is a LEMON involved so if you don't like those then you probably won't like the rest of the story either. I love the smutty smutty bang bang. CHEERS and ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 3: FUCK ME (not really, but who knows what will come laters ;)

The woman standing in front of me is pure perfection with her long toned legs and I feel my mouth start to water.

"FUCK ME." I say under my breath. _'Thank the gods it was under my breath and no one else heard it'_…so I thought to myself.

I compose myself, get my thoughts in order and finish the meeting without another problem. It turns out fantastic and I cannot wait to let the small group of my family and firm know that we have nailed the account.

I am shaking hands and saying goodbye to my new clients, when I get to the last one. Ms. Paige "FUCKING HOT" McCullers (Don't even sit there and say she is not worthy of the name, you all know you wanna!) comes to shake my hand. I immediately wipe my sweaty hands on my black trousers and lick my full lips trying not to let her know about the happy things that are going on inside said trousers_. 'Christ I am acting like a 15 year old hormonal teenage boy for fucks sakes…get it the fuck together FIELDS.'_ I quietly scold myself in this very confusing mind of mine.

"Thank you Ms. Fields for a very enlightening and delightful presentation. It was very informative and to the point. I was thoroughly bored up until the FUCK ME part, and I wouldn't mind taking you up on that now that our business has concluded." She says with a smirk without missing a beat.

This woman has balls of steel and I am at a loss for words once again. I can feel my eyes blinking rapidly and my body grow weak as I can't muster up anything to say.

"Well, the offer is there and here is my card when you aren't so adorably flustered." She says giggling as she takes my hand in hers, turning it over and gently laying the card on my palm. "I look forward to hearing from you Emily." She lets go of my hand leaving me standing there like an idiot with my mouth ajar nearly hitting the floor.

I am still standing there wondering '_WHAT DA FUCK just happened_?' when I am thrown from my thoughts by hugs and kisses. Yes, my family firm are celebrating with happiness and joy and they just can't control themselves. I let them have their moment because it really is a beautiful site to see so many happy people, and why the fuck not. Let them have a happy day…. they deserve it.

"Ms Fields..uhhh Emily. Kenzie says shyly. "I just wanted to thank you so much and let you know that you are a wonderful boss. You just paid my tuition for the rest of the year, and I want you to know that I am yours…uh uh I mean that I will be here for you after I graduate, if you will have me." She blurts out stuttering and blushing once again.

"Of course we all want you around Kenzie, but don't forget that we are a team dear and you made this all happen too…so go have some fun." I say not wanting to hinder the girls crush and spirits. Finally able to speak and form words.

I give them all the rest of the day and next off so they can celebrate and really appreciate their hangovers. They cheer and scurry out like seniors on senior skip day. I smile knowing that I have made their year and it makes me relax and sigh with relief.

I sit at the desk in my office and pull out my phone to check my email. I had almost forgotten what it was that had been making me so damn OFF today when I am pulled back by one simple name. PAIGE. The two different people that had me falling over myself today. The author that had me coming by CHAPTER 10 with her talented words on the site called , and the brilliant lawyer that had just hit on me earlier after the presentation of my life.

"FUCK ME." I say out loud this time, and start to read the email/private message from –A/PAIGE.

"_Hi EmEwok and thanks for reviewing. BTW I am a Star Wars fan and that is a really cute handle. You were one of a few that reviewed and I just wanted to personally thank you. I am new to all of this, so please feel free to message me back with any and all thoughts. Once again thank you." –A/PAIGE_

"So I can NEVER EVER tell her that EmEwok got off to her story by Chapter 10." I say out loud not even caring because everyone is gone.

"_EmEwok, hmm that is interesting Ms. Fields." Paige says as she walks into my office closing and locking the door behind her. "Do you mind if we have a little boss on clients lawyer chat?" She says walking over like a kitten about to pounce on a new toy. _

_I am startled and jump in my seat. "Uh..yes Ms. McCullers we can talk with the door open." I try to say stumbling on my words feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. I have no idea why this woman is having this kind of effect on me but I am enjoying every damn sinful minute of it. I don't have time to dwell or think about it much longer because she is starting to make her way into my space._

_I am startled as the beautiful woman swiftly moves and places her soft lips on mine as she hikes her right leg over my lap straddling me on my office chair. She gently runs her warm tongue across my bottom lip and I know that she is asking for entrance so I give in. She starts to work my mouth like it is the last of the milk and bread in the south during an ice storm and she can't enough of it. She forcefully snakes her hands into my long raven black hair and I too am beginning lose myself in the moment. _

"_ . .Stop. If you keep going I won't be able to control myself." I manage to get out in a breathy tone as we part to inhale in the oxygen we so desperately need._

"_Yes that is the point Emily, or should I call you Ewok? I was just coming back to remind you of signatures when I heard you talking about my story." The brown eyed woman says while making her way down to lick and bite at my neck._

"_Noooo…that can't be you dammit. This is not that small of a world." I moan out grabbing her hips and moving them against my lap as I please. I have to feel more of her so I lean my head back and turn my neck giving her better access. _

"_Yes it was me Em. Now take that magnificent mouth of yours and kiss me because I am not leaving this office until we are both thoroughly fucked and exhausted." She groans into my ear with her raspy voice._

_In that very moment I lose every bit of the "good girl" I have left in me and began to ravage her body with my hands. I wasn't about to pass up the chance to be with this gorgeous seductive woman._

_Grabbing ahold of her firm ass I stand up with her still on my lap and throw her onto my desk. Her hands finding keyboard, mouse and papers sending them flying everywhere. My lips crash onto hers all tongue and teeth as I start to undo the buttons of her vest. I don't even care about the jacket because all I want to do is get my mouth on her nipples very fucking quick like. She feels my want and desire and hastily removes the jacket for me. I pull at her tie loosening it. She begins to take the item off when I abruptly grab her hands and stop her. Her stunning eyes questioning the halt._

"_Leave it." I say with a smirk starting to feel the wetness seeping through my panties because I am beyond turned the fuck on._

_I grab the silky tie and yank her neck towards me burying my face into the pale flesh nipping with my teeth and flicking my tongue tasting her skin. "Oh my god Emily." She gets out moaning and panting in my ear when I finally get the top half of her suit off. I slow my pace and start to work on the buttons of her light violet button up shirt keeping my eyes locked with hers. _

"_Please stop teasing me Em… I need to feel you inside of me."_

_With those words my hands grip at her shirt and forcefully tear open the material lobbing the rest of the buttons into the air. _

"_Fuck yes!" She screams out untucking and removing the rest of the torn garment carefully remembering to leave the tie in its place around her neck._

_She moves her hands up catching the back of my head pulling me forward to shove her tongue into my mouth playfully fighting me for dominance. _

_My right hand makes it way to her back, fingers expertly snapping the clasp of the purple bra and it falls down revealing her exquisite plump bare chest. Using my left hand I take the garment and toss it aside out of my way. _

_When my eyes meet her lust filled dark orbs all I can do is lunge for her right breast taking it into my mouth. I lick and suck on it like it is a water faucet and I am dying of thirst. I pinch her left nipple causing her let out a guttural moan. Using my other hand I reach around gently raking my trimmed manicured nails from the base of her neck down her back snaking its way to the front of her abdomen. She throws her head back and I can't help but to grin. I glide my warm wet tongue across her torso where an erect pink nipple is waiting and I bite down on it hard._

"_OH MY GOD! FUCK ME!" Paige screams out as her hands pull at my hair causing me to wince a bit._

"_That is the general idea, and we'll get there." I say teasingly with a hint of sarcasm in my tone, still licking and biting at her nipple._

_Paige is whimpering and whining as her hands cup my face reminding me that there is more to pleasure. I work my way back up to her neck and again find those sensuous lips kissing her with passion. She lets me back into her mouth and I can't get enough of the silky texture that is her tongue. My hands make their way onto her cheeks pulling her closer and I deepen the kiss. _

"_This feels so fucking good." The tall girl says as she pulls away to catch her breath._

_I use the moment to pull my blouse up over my head removing it not wanting to waste any more time. I have to feel the stunning woman's mouth and hands on my skin now. Still standing in between her legs I make quick work of my black laced bra and toss in the direction of who knows. My full 36-C sized breast and dark nipples making an appearance at last. The dark haired girl quickly understands what is happening and begins to unbutton and unzip my trousers. They fall to the ground revealing my soaked matching black lace panties and I step out of them in a hurry. _

"_My god you are beautiful Emily." Paige says while her eyes take in all my tanned semi-nude body._

_I try not to give her anytime to react tugging her forward and off the desk by the tie still wrapped around her neck, but she is having none of it. Standing firmly on the ground now she leans down and her mouth eagerly takes in my left breast sucking and pulling on it. Both hands now groping and massaging my soft supple mounds. _

"_Fuck!" I cry out grabbing onto Paige's head of full long hair, pulling her into me encouraging the girl on. Heat and electric pulses making their way down to the center of my throbbing pussy._

"_Paige I want to feel your body against mine." I say whispering._

_Letting go of my nipple with a popping sound she makes her way back up to my collar area leaving warm kisses along the way. The girl walks me backwards slowly, softly sucking on my neck and collarbone until my back meets a cold wall. _

_My eyes widen as I give into all of my lustful desires and begin to yank at her belt quickly making work of the buckle. The belt loosens opening and I undo the button with one hand as I pull down the zipper with the other leaving the pants to fall. Paige kicks off her shoes and steps out of the mess on the floor moving it to the side with her foot. She is wearing skin tight purple boy shorts and I can't help thinking to myself that at least she matches her outfits accordingly._

_We both look up at each other at the same moment and I loose myself in her beautiful dark eyes. She trails her fingertips down each of my sides and I shiver at the contact. My arms find their way around her neck as I move my head forward our lips meeting and we start to passionately kiss. I feel her hands starting to make their way around to my lower backside. Taking me by surprise she grips each one of my cheeks and hoists me up pushing me against the wall, our bodies finally colliding with one another. _

"_Unnnffffff." I moan into her mouth. My legs immediately wrapping themselves around her hips._

_She deepens the kiss and starts to grind her tight abdomen into my sopping wet core. I pull at the girl's hair and dig my fingernails into her toned muscular shoulders. Both hands still firmly holding onto my ass she surges forward quickening her thrusts into me. I break the kiss throwing my head back onto the wall behind me._

"_YES PAIGE YES!"_

"_PLEASE FUCK ME NOW!"_

"_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I scream out begging the woman._

_She turns our bodies and lowers us to the floor and I could care less. Laying me down, she rips at my underwear pulling them off freeing me of the wet sticky fabric swiftly removing hers as well. Forcefully she grabs my wrist and pulls them up over my head pinning them both to the ground with one hand. Her mouth meets mine hard as she straddles my left thigh and I feel the hot smooth slippery mess that I have been dying to feel this whole time. Breaking our kiss she moves her mouth down to my chest taking one of my dark nipples and biting down. I whimper as what feels like two digits plunge into my soaked dripping core. _

"_FUCK. GOD. PAIGE!" I holler out. My eyes rolling into the back of my head as I feel her mouth all over me. _

"_God you're so tight and wet Em." The girl says between sucking and licking my body, her breathing beginning to quicken._

_She lets go of my wrist, and my hands fly to her back grabbing onto it feeling the muscles move. The thrust of her hand gets deeper and faster as I am getting wetter. I can start to feel the grinding intensify on my leg matching the pace of the fingers entering and exiting me over and over._

_The aching in my stomach lets me know that I am getting close and I am ready to let the gorgeous woman take me over the edge._

"_MORE. PAIGE. PLEASE. FUCK ME HARDER!" I scream hoping she will oblige my request._

_The beautiful goddess on top me takes little time to sink a third finger into me and my inner walls contract and grasp at them. My moans and whimpers becoming louder and whiner._

_The dark haired beauty is giving me everything she has and it feels so fucking good. I feel her lips next to my ear and she is moaning as much as I am._

"_I am so close Emily but I won't let go unless you come over with me." She whispers in to my ear between moans. _

_I open my eyes and find hers staring back at me. I nod my head and somehow find a way to say._

"_Yes, I am ready."_

_She kisses me moving her center up and down against my leg faster as she is pumping her glorious fingers in and out of me harder. My stomach is knotting up and I am about to burst._

"_OH MY GOD PAIGE I'M COMING! I cry out in sheer blissfulness as the orgasm takes over and rocks my body in waves. _

"_EMILY. FUCK" She whimpers into my neck, her body convulsing and thrashing. _

"EMILY, EARTH TO EMILY!"

I am thrown from my daydream.

"We just wanted to make sure and invite you to the festivities taking place at Hooligan's. So I ran back up to personally invite you." Bryant says beaming with pride standing at my office door looking confused and out of breath.

"Thank you Bryant I will take it into consideration." I say shaking my head whilst squirming in my office chair.

The young man leaves and I sit there with my thoughts and the only thing I can say out loud is.

"FUCK ME."

* * *

**YODA NOTE 2: So there it is, our first lemon and 3****rd**** chapter. Feel free to message me if you would like to throw an idea at me. Leave a review if you wanna, and if not that is ok too. The next chapter may take a little longer because I am going back and forth between two ideas. THX for reading, it is much appreciated. : - )**


	4. Chapter 4: Enough

**Yoda Note: The love and support I have gotten for this story of mine over the last several days has been overwhelming enlightening, and encouraging. I wish I could give every last one of you real life hugs and kisses but I can't, so instead I will write more. Hopefully you will reciprocate by reading and know that this is all for fun and your pleasure (and mine of course ;-) **

**I'm getting back into the swing of things so just give me some time. I used to be one of those crazies that was all about spelling and grammar, but this is just me venting and having fun so it is not a priority. If ya wanna BETA the story then drop me PM, if not…then there should be no worries. I tend to write when it comes to me, and there will be no set schedule. I am an open book so whatever thoughts you all may want to give are appreciated and welcome. I kinda have an outline but I am not set and I get distracted easily. **

**I was going back and forth between two ideas for this chapter so I went and asked for some advice, and got what I needed. TY SWRGRL87. If you haven't read her stories in the PAILY fandom then you should because they are fantastic.**

**Anyhoo…TY to those that have read/followed/faved and reviewed you are all fucking AWESOMENESS. Please know that I do not own these characters nor have any affiliation with the creators of the books or TV series that is Pretty Little Liars.**

**BTW I am a bit of a sailor when it comes to language if you haven't noticed. This is a big part of why this fic is AU and RATED M. Maybe I should stress that the characters will be OOC. Then again how would one know if EMILY FIELDS really isn't the cursing type when the character is on a network that doesn't allow it? That being said I think everyone lets out a few naughty words during sexy times. Food for thought I guess. **

**This will be a really short chapter and I am so sorry about that but I had to be in a mood to write it and didn't want the mood to seep into the next…you'll see why.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enough**

I was still sitting at my desk trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened when a knock at the door startles me out of my thoughts.

"Wow, you look flustered and turned on Ems. " My girlfriend of five years says standing in the door frame. "If I didn't know you any better I would think you just had sex." Little did she know that I did in a very sinful and provocative day-dream which I enjoyed thoroughly. '_So I guess that means she doesn't know me at all.' _I think to myself.

"I'm fine Kris. What are you doing here?" I spit out with a bit of annoyance in my tone.

"There you go again calling me by my first name." The blond says matching my annoying tone.

"Well it is your name, and you still haven't answered my fucking question." I growl out knowing why she is in the city when we live forty-five fucking minutes away, and it is not to see me.

"Whoa. Simmer down there pumpkin, I was around and thought I would surprise you." Kris says throwing up her hands in a surrendering gesture moving closer to me. I hate the pet name and being told to 'simmer down' begins to light a fire in me that I can only be described as malevolent. (**AN:** **Can't wait to see the movie.) **What comes out next is just what it is, pure the fucking pissed the fuck off.

"So you expect me to believe that you didn't just spend the morning FUCKING some random skeezy TWAT and you just wanted to stop by and say HELLO?!" My voice screams out at her cracking as my dark brown eyes meet her deep blue ones. "You really think that I am that much of a FUCKING FOOL KRIS?" I spout out not giving the tall blonde time to answer because I am just getting started as I inhale the vile smell of sex that is still on her.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE. TO COME INTO MY BUSINESS. REAKING OF THAT NASTY SMELLING FIVE DAY OLD PUSSY THAT YOU WON'T EVEN BOTHER TO WASH OFF BEFORE DROPPING BY. TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE IN THE AREA AND THAT THE REASON YOU ARE HERE IS TO JUST SEE ME. BULLSHIT KRIS!" The words coming out in top form with every bit of a '_FUCK YOU' _emphasis in them.

She is taken aback by my unforeseen words and I can see the realization start to form on her as the blood fades from her already pale face. I try to calm myself so that I am not screaming, but it is difficult knowing that I have just hit a grand fucking slam winning the ball game. The questions that follow are for my own sanity and conformation of what I am about to do for myself.

"How many times have you walked through the door of our home saying that you love me knowing where you have been?"

"How many times have you put your arms around me knowing that they have been around some random fuck?"

"How many times have you put your lips on mine knowing that they have been on someone else's?"

"How many times have you come home to make love to me knowing that you've already given yourself to her?" I stop asking because I just can't go on. This is the very moment that I have to be strong for what is left of my mind, heart and dignity.

The blue eyed beauty standing in front of me is at a loss for words and she can't speak. The tears starting to form in her eyes confirms for both us that I have just officially fucked up everything with the truth.

"But Em.." She starts to try and form a sentence but I cut her off. _'You have to do this Emily, do not cave into those tears and give into them once again. DAMMIT STAND YOUR GROUND WOMAN.' _I state to myself with a forceful thought.

"I'm sorry Kris I can't do this anymore. I can't keep on trying to live this life that is a complete and utter lie. This isn't healthy or productive for either one of us." I convey with a newfound enthusiasm. "To be honest…you have killed my spirit, trust and compassion and I can't have that anymore. I don't want to be that person that deprives some beautiful soul of loving me in the future because you have destroyed what is left of these elements in me. I cannot and will not let that happen." I declare with conviction and stand to meet her eyes.

"Well this is a surprise indeed. I'll go home and get my shit together then." Kris states with malice as she grasps the fact that she is caught and I am not backing down this time.

"You do that, but be gone by the end of the week." I say trying to stand my ground and be forceful even though I know I am dying inside. "I will check into a room until then so that you won't be bothered, but please make sure you only take what is rightfully yours. I wouldn't want to have to get any lawyers involved." I express sternly knowing that this confrontation can't last any longer because my knees and resolve are starting to weaken.

I do love the girl standing and fidgeting in front of me people and this shit isn't easy. She has been my world for five long years. If you have ever been there and done that then you know how hard it really fucking is for fucks sakes. For those of you that haven't experienced it, I am sorry but get ready because it will happen. Oh yeah back to the story.

"I'll be gone Emily, you don't have to bring out the sexy that is assertive and bossy. Before I go though, please know that I am sorry that I hurt you and I do love you." Her blue eyes expressing the truth behind them. "There is something inside of me that will not stop me from hurting the ones that I love and cherish most. You have been so great and understanding, and I am the douchebag." She conveys starting to move towards me and I am about to sit back down knowing that I can't handle much more. Instead I grab the corner of my desk and steady myself.

"I know that you have given so much, but I need to be selfish one last time." She says as she lunges towards me.

Before I can react she grabs my head and plants her lips onto mine and I do what is familiar by letting her tongue into my mouth while grabbing ahold of her hips to keep myself from falling. She deepens the kiss and I am once again a fucking fool.

'_Stop this now you idiot!'_ My inner self yells at me but I can't stop her. I am kissing the stout blonde back as her hands grab at my tight firm ass and I moan. _ 'What the fuck was that EMILY get this shit under control please.' _The angel in my mind pleading with me.

I feel the blue eyed girls hands start to roam my body and I am war with every fiber of being that is inside of me. I am already worked up from the daydream that I had earlier and I don't think my resolve is strong enough to stop her but I try.

"Kris please stop." I pull back catching my breath from the very heated kiss.

The tall gorgeous woman replies to my plea by crashing her lips into the very spot she knows will drive me crazy. The pulse point of my neck and I fucking melt into the warm mouth and tongue on it. Before I know what is going on I am trying to rip off her shirt like mad woman. _'Emily you have to stop, you will regret this if you don't.' _My little angel still trying to convince me.

I am moaning like street whore on the corner that just got paida thousand dollars. (**AN: Sorry if this offends anyone but it is what I was thinking. AGAIN SORRY) **I was losing the battle and I knew it as her hands found my shirt and swiftly took it off. She knows exactly how to turn me on and where my weak spots are, and there are many. She doesn't even bother with the clasp of my bra and just lifts it up as her mouth meets my dark brown nipple.

"FUCK. PLEASE. STOP." I cry out begging and throwing my head back.

"I am not going to EM so stop begging." Kris says as she her lips start to meet mine again.

'_Do you smell that Emily? That is the smell of some random girl's pussy juice that is about to meet your lips again. So stop being a daffy daffodil and be done with this because I am getting bored with you. There is much to do and celebrate at the bar you were invited to earlier, and I would like to have a little fun tonight. So stop ruining my night and be done with this already. PFFTT.' _ My little horned devil has finally made her appearance and I am so fucking thankful that little bitch decided to pipe up and show herself. That was all I needed.

"STOP. NOW. KRIS!" I yell out harshly pushing the beautiful woman back with a force I didn't know I had in me. "This stops now." I assert with a voice I never knew I had either. _'FUCK YOU, you little shit and thank you.' _I tell my dear small ruby colored inner bitch. _'Yup, no problem. Can we go now?'_

"I am sorry Kris but this can't happen." I recite once again, or at least I think I said it already.

"You're right and I am sorry, I just wanted to feel you one more time." Kris says composing her disheveled self. "I'll be out by Friday, I promise EM."

The girl leaves my office hurt but I just can't be bothered about it because I need to find my fucking shirt. Why do we have to throw clothes when they are coming off? I spot my blouse lying in a corner so I go to scoop it up and put said blouse back on.

'_So are we going to the bar to play now or what woman? I can't keep sharpening my nails because one of these days I am really going to hurt someone if you keep letting them grow. Just saying.'_

* * *

**Yoda Note 2: So yeah sorry I couldn't get into the next chapter being all moody and pissy. I can't write a break up scene and then be all like…lets have some fun. This has been a long day for Emily and I think she is about to let loose in the next chapter. Sorry that there was no PAILY in this chapter but I am building up to it. The last chapter was in overdrive with PAILY so I figured you could deal without it for a bit. Who knows…PAIGE may be at the bar with everyone next chapter. We will get more into the READER/WRITER part of this story soon I promise. I am just trying to set it all up. Leave a review/follow/fav or whatever. You all motivate me, so encourage it if you can…and if not that is ok to. JUST TY ALL and CHEERS. **

**P.S. I had to listen to Mary J's "Not Gonna Cry" on repeat to try and be pissy. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5 Bar Me Part 1

**YOda note: I am writing this chapter pissed and elated at the same time so BARE with me. I WROTE another 3k words and it was not saved. TY TO EVERYONE that has given me the love of reading/fav/follow/reviewing. I read and see them all and can't TY enough. I am not even worried with any other bullshit right now. Enjoy my lovelies. **

**Chapter 5: BAR ME PART 1**

I didn't think I was going to make it to Hooligan's after the day I just had, but I walked in with my head held high and chest out. This moment was about the team, and not about me. They needed to see their captain, and they showed me how much when I walked in.

The small dark bar erupted with clapter, cat calls, whistles and I got shy real quick, throwing my hands up wanting them to just stop.

"Please stop everyone, this was a team effort," I tried to say in my very sad yet stern voice.

"Here ya go Em, I think you need this." Kenzie says with a fucking cute smile as she is handing me a shot of something that is of the light brown essence.

I stare into her eyes as I take the shot not even caring about what is going on around me. I down the smooth yet flovoral whiskey that is JAMESON cringing at the bite it leaves as it makes it's way down through my organs.

"That was nice Kenzie, thank you." My silkiness voice says, not trying to lead the young intern on, but at this point I don't give a fuck.

I feel like Bette (You know from that L show) in New York City getting her shit on. I just don't care at this moment. I need to be loved and I will not be sorry for that.

The clapping and cat calls die down as a very sexy slow song is starting to play (Erase and Rewind by you look it up you lasy fooks).

"Would you like to dance Kenz?"

"Absolutely Emily!"

She leads me out by her hand and I give the girl what she wants. I start to dance with the intern, and her hands can't help themselves. I feel one hand slip under my jacket and the other start to push off the material on my shoulder. She slowly eases off my jacket while looking into my dark brown eyes. The jacket is down as she is grinding her hips into me with the beat of the music.

_'FUCK YES..this is what I am talking about, so when are we taking her home? ' _My little inner demon is trying to push as the young girl is working her hips into mine.

My thoughts are suddenly stunned and removed by a voice that has haunted my daydreams for the better part of the day.

"Well Ms. Mcullers. I am sorry, I mean Ms. Fields, how are you doing this fine evening?" The tall brunette says with a smirk on her gorgeous face as she taps the young ones shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Poor Kenzie steps aside and lets the brown eyed girl take her place in my arms. We start to sway and just fall into place with our bodies. I take her right hand and pull it over my chest to my heart.

"Do you think you can handle this Paige?" I ask looking into those orbs that are ...JUST FUCK ME EYES, and I lose myself for a moment.

She doesn't have time to answer as Byant comes into play with two shots of the whiskey. "Sup ladies? It is SHOT TIME!"

We all grab our shots and down the great that is alcohol it is a great day/night. It is time to have some fucking fun!


	6. Chapter 6: Bar Me Part 2

**YODA NOTE: So as everything was deleted and I did't save..I was pissed the other night when I posted the short short chappy. FUCK MY LIFE that it is I found it today, and decided to go another route. I was originally going to go the KENZIE/Intern..but shit happens, I guess and the universe didn't want it that way. I am firm in my stance when it comes to the fucking universe. If the bitch wants you to have something then she and her fucking friends called KARMA, FATE, and TIME will bless you with it. IF not then you are FUCKED so don't even try to argue with them twats b/c it won't fucking work out! Again TY EVERYONE for everything. A special note to xDreamlessx...TY so much for taking the time out of your busy writing to show my little story some love. You have shown so much support, thoughts and love and I am forever greatful. TO THE PAILY FANDOM...you all fucking rock my world lovelies and you are the reason I do all of this. There are some that I wish would show me love but it isn't meant to be. So on with the story! CHEERS!**

**Chapter 6: Bar Me Part 2**

COME ON ELIEEN starts to play and I don't fucking care!

The rest of my day suit comes off and I have no worries as the alcohol starts to take effect.

I am left in nothing but my pants, tie, and undershirt...and this is when Kenzie makes her move and I am going to let her.

She grabs me by my toned tight dark hips and I can't help but move with her. We start to sway to the music and the intern is giving me all of her. I want to give in but I know I can't. _'You have to stop this Emily becuase we can't wake in the morning with a scandal in the office about this ffs.'_

"Fuck you, you evil bitch!" I reply not even knowing that am talking out loud once again.

Kenzie is so distrught by my words that she leaves me standing there. _'Fuck it, I don't care.'_

I start swaying and dancing to the music but how do I just stop? I fucking don't. I look at at my team and beg them to join me.

They all come get on the dance floor with me and we start to enjoy ourselves. I am letting my hair down and I hope that I will remember the night that is about to ensue.

My tie is swinging in the air that the bar is pushing out and I look right at Paige, with some_** 'FUCK ME ' **_eyes. I sigh and am just done looking. I need to feel the brunettes hands all over me.

_'This is what I am talking about woman.' _My inner beast trys to inform me of what I already know.

Just I am about to make my way over to the tall brunette I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder and I can't help but shiver at the connection. I turn and meet some of the most beautiful hazel eyes that I have _EVER_ seen.

I stand there in awe at the gorgeous that is a what I can only describe as a FUCKING STUNNING woman. She stands about 5'6, short dark golden blond hair, with a swimmers body. Her shoulders are sqaured, pushed out and there is a bit of cockiness about her.

The smirk on her face is devilsh and alluring.

"Hello Ms. Fields. May I have this dance?" The strange yet very attractive woman asks me.

"I dunno, who are you?" I relpy with a tone of playfullness.

"I am your future if you will grant me this one dance." The girl states standing in front of me with her arms open.

I take her hands into mine and let the gorgeous woman lead the way.

"That is quite the line. So what can do I call my future?" I giggle and say into her ear as I am leaning into the dark brown hair on the side of her face.

"You can call me Ashley, but I am sure you will scream it out enough later."

"WHAAAA?" Is all I can get out as the girl spins me and plants her soft lips onto mine.

_'The balls on this girl reminds me of something and I am fucking turned on.'_

I don't even have enough time to register what the fuck is going on as I am yanked by arm by one sexy Paige McCullers.

**"FUCK OFF ROBERTSON!" **The tall brunette spouts out with the hate and envyshowing on her face.

"Why the fuck are you even here? This case wasn't even yours!"

"WHOA.. the fuck up ladies! I am just dancing, and what in the actual fuck is going on here?" I try to break up whatever is going on here because I really have no fucking clue.

"Emily please meet Ashley Robertson, my biggest and not worthiest competitor." The dark eyed girl spits out with nothing but venom in her voice.

_'Now this is starting to make some fucking sense.'_

"Well listen ladies..I would love to be the end all be all for you both tonight, but I have had a long day, and I need to get back to my team." I say leaving them both standing there. I am fuming at the thought of being their fucking gift wrapped up in a bow, because I am no ones fucking leverage or prize.

I am just done at this point picking up my clothing, taking one last shot, and saying goodbye to my crew as I leave the bar.

I walk out into the brisk cold air that is the night and revel in it for a few seconds when I feel someone behind me. _'You want this Emily and you know who it is.'_

"Ashley, are you going to keep following me like this?" I say without looking back at the girl knowing I am attracted and need to scratch my itch. _'You want her Emily so take her ffs.'_

"Emily, I know we just met but I wanted to make sure you got to where you were going safely." I feel her breath at the back of my neck.

"Is that what the girls in our world are calling it these days ...wanting to take me to my bed?" I ask still staring straight ahead.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind letting you have your way with me tonight, but I really just wanted to make sure you got home..ok." I can hear the womans actual concern and I turn metting those hazel eyes.

"Then make sure I get there, and hail us a cab before I change my mind." _'YES we are gonna do this!'_

She does as I ask and we fall into the cab not being able to keep our hands off of each other, and as the driver accelerates. I look back and see Paige McCullers watching the the car leave.


	7. Chapter 7 : ASHLEY

**Yoda NOTE: The shoes are off and we are about to get into this LEMON! I wanted to save the sexy times that are PAILY but I can't! There are more to come but fuck it until then. I am a sucker for lemons and want them all the time! I couldn't leave you all with BLUE BALLS that is my life. So have some fun and lose yourself! You can all find me at my handle called "why do I even bother at LesbianYoda ;) This chappy is dedicated to Ashley..ty for the uhhh thought ;) We have come a very long way way from a reader/author...thx sweetness ;-)**

**CHAPTER 7 : ASHLEY**

"Como estas mi amor?" I scream out as we make our way into the the hotel room.

"Fuck Emily just keep talking." Ashley gets out as our clothes are coming off.

"Why should I when I already have your attention _ASHLEY?." _I cry out as the girl bites my neck. The door closes and we are left with our own vices.

"I don't even know you_ FOR FUCKS SAKE!" _I barely get out as she licks at my collarbone.

"You don't have to know me Em's, all you have to know is that I am here right now with you." The hazled eyed girl convinces me.

_'Shut the fuck up EMILY and lets go go go go!' _My demon is egging me on and I am with her for once.

The girl is worshipping my skin with her mouth and I want to give it to her as well so I throw her against a wall. I finally find her skin with my hands and I let the girl feel the smoothness. She throws her head back and moans as I take her nipple in my thumb and forefinger.

"Is this what you want Ashley?" I breathe out knowing that she is mine.

"Fuck yes EM please...uh please." The gorgeous girl tries to speak, but I stop her as I throw her bra up.

"Why did you come to the bar Ashley?" I ask knowing that I will get my answer. "Tell me the truth now." I squeeze her pink nipple as I take my long tongue and flick at it.

"Because I would hate to stop if you can't tell me the truth." I take her her breast into my mouth.

"Fuck Emily, I ...was sent to...spy. FUCK!" The woman is giving it up and I am not done just yet.

I take the girl and turn her around to face the wall. I strip the woman of the fabric that was her clothes and grab onto that ass. I shed the rest of my garments and run myself up her backside.

"Do you feel that ASHLEY? Tell me why it was my party you had to crash." I gasp out knowing she is feeling every bit of my warmth.

"Because I hate Paige and I knew that she was making a play for you and your company." The girl barely gets out as she is eating at the wall when I run my fingers down her sides holding her . _'PUNISH her for being so fucking stupid.'_

"You shouldn't think so little of me ASHLEY. I was the the one that played you all agaisnt each other, and I am the one that will dictate my future." I take her hair in my hands throwing her up against the wall again making my point.

"I am the one you should all fear... so take that back after I fuck and have my way with you." I yell into the girls ear as I make my way down her pale back.

"You are mine tonight! If you and Paige want to play games then so be it, I will play with you both."

I find my way to the girls ass, she opens up and I bury my tongue into the backside of her girl. The wetness that is covering my lips is a fucking turn on because I know I have completely turned her on. She dips and bends over so I can get in deeper, and I am moaning at the taste. I want more so I stop and lead the girl to the bed.

She crashes her lips into the mouth that tastes like her and I am overwhelmed. I take her into my arms and begin to fuck her mouth with my tongue. I need this and I am not about to stop.

I am done playing games and spread her legs, I kiss her thighs and look up winking at her. I take my full tongue and run it up her slit and she shivers.

"Oh fa fa fa ...fuck woman... PLEASE!." She stutters out.

"This will be the last time you play games with my company. Do we have an understanding ASHLEY?!" The poor girl is nodding and begging at this point.

I delve in and sink my muscle into her once again and she loses it...I play with her clit and tease it like she just played with my emotions.

I stop because I want to toy with the woman. "TURN OVER and get on your knees...all fours if you don't mind." The girl is so lost in her lust and obliges.

I lay over on my back and motion her forward. "Now I want you to know that I am in charge and you won't be getting off, unless I say so. Do I make myself clear?" I say knowing that the beautiful woman on top wants me.

"NOD your head and never come after my fucking company again. Because if you do...I will trump your card and bury you." She NODS and is wanting.

"Now come and bury yourself on this mouth, because we both know you are dying to do so." My last words as the girl gives me all of her.

She tastes so fucking good and I suck that shit up as she straddles my face. Our hands link up and I can't help but remind myself of the the day as she is cying out my name. PAIGE...

The girl wastes no time in riding my fucking face, and I for one am loving it. I am taking all my hands up and down her tight body and she has an ass to die for as I grab and kneed on it. Our hands and eyes meet each others as she throws her head back in screams of my name. She shudders and the girl falls forward in sheer bliss.

_"Oh, I am not done with you. I am going to make you wish you never wanted to get into my bed." I inform the tired girl._

_I slip into the toy and get ready to show what I am made of._

_"Is this ok Ashley?" I ask as I rub the tip of the head against her. The girl nods and I push in the head of the toy._

_"Are you sure?" I ask wanting to make sure._

_She starts to nod as I push the rest inside of her._

_"UNFFF." She grabs onto my back and I leave it there for her to get used to. "Just let me know, I promise I won't hurt you._

_She shakes her head and I start to move my hips. I move with her and our bodies start to move with each other. I want to bury this dick in her but I won't. I can't be so mean and rough as the girl is letting me be with her. Our movements are starting to get loud as she is wet and the toy is gliding in an out of her, and it is starting to effect me. Her moans and whimpers in my ear are fucking taking hold and I start to move faster. I am starting to get in a course to heaven and my mind is losing itself as her crys are calling out. _

_"FUCK yes EMILY!..PLEASE FUCK ME!" My eyes are rolling in the back of my head as the beauty underneath me starts to wrap those 5'6 legs around my waist._

_I am pumping in and out at this point and I can't stop...she grabs my arms and says..._

_"Can we do this together?" _

_"Fuck yes..." I scream out._

_I am fucking her like a champion stud and I lose it as the girl underneath me crys out my name._

"Yolo ...Emily snap out of it you daffy twat!" My bestie Spencer says as I open my eyes and focus on her gorgeous face.

"It's a great thing you are on my GPS friends list or else I would never know where the fuck you are. Now get your tight great looking ass up." The brash yet intellegent friend of mine harps at me.

"You had a great time last night didn't you? I guess you finally broke up with _KILLJOY?"_

"SHUT UP SPENCER and find me some fucking asprin!" I belt out. "I LOVE YOU, but stop talking!"

"Well we have to brush your mouth because who know's where the fuck that thing has been...but everyone knows." SPENCER says in rare form.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" I SCREAM out hurting my own head.

"Well you are in all the morning papers dipshit, I am just here to provide some cover."

"FUCK that girl...WHAT?!"

**Yoda NOTE 2: Hope you all enjoyed the lemon and if ya didn't oh the well! You can eat me! that shit was fantastic. Two updates in 24 hours...**


	8. Chapter 8: Ashley PART 2

**YODA NOTE: I would just like to apologize to everyone if the story is moving to fast and you can't keep up with this thing that is my brain. My brain tends to go to fast and my hands can't keep up with it. Like I said I write as go and I write when it comes to me. I don't edit when I should, and I am so very sorry for that. SOOOO I am sorry everyone, hopefully the story will start to progress smoothly from now on, but I can't promise anything. TY TO EVERYONE who has reviewed/followed and faved. You are all the fucking best..and I hope you know that!**

**Chapter 8: The aftermath that is ASHLEY**

FUCK THAT GIRL!?...WHAT? I scream out, vaguely remembering the night before. My mind can barely process anything right now because it is fucking pounding.

"Yup, you had some fun last night." Spencer states holding up a bra that definitely isn't mine judging me with those inquisitive brown eyes. She knows what has transpired and my foggy head starts to remember.

_We fall over each other sweaty and tired, and I sigh out a breath of fresh air. "Fuck Ashley that was fantastic. I have never been like that with anyone." I let the girl next to me know, still panting and breathing hard wondering where my sudden burst of assertiveness has come from._

_"That was incredible Emily Fields. FUCK woman! " The gorgeous beauty laying beside me says as she lets out her own gasp and sigh. "I have to be honest though...I didn't know that this is how the night would pan out when I came to the bar, and I want you to know that I am sorry."_

_"Sorry for what exactly Ashley? That you came into a celerbration with ill intentions towards myself and my company? That you were there to steal a client away from your rival firm knowing that we have already signed a binding contract? That you toyed and played with me to get on your nemises nerves? Or is it that you got your way and I am in bed with you right now?" I spout out the questions not even thinking about the words._

_The woman came to intentionally hurt me and my so-called future not for me to fuck her._

_"Tell me Ashley. Which one are you sorry for?" I giggle out in frustration asking dark blonde girl. I am still feeling the effects of the orgasm I have just had but the sleepiness and the irritating day I have had is starting to take it toll._

_The beautiful woman takes my chin in her hand and moves it so that my dark brown eyes meet her sparkling hazel ones._

_"I'm sorry for it all Emily. It was a douchbag move on my part, but please know that I am not always that person that the papers portray me as. I am not all ruthless, driven and selfish. I do have a loving and soft side to me that no one really knows about, and I am sorry if I misjudged and hurt you. You are a beautiful woman that no one should take for granted and I see that now." She conveys with a twinkle in her gorgeous orbs._

_Her words are full of truth and something I can't quite put my finger on, but I don't give a fuck. I kiss the woman with a want and fire in me that I haven't felt in a very long time._

_The girl takes my tongue into her mouth as she mounts me, and I start to feel my girl twitch with the wanting of her inside of me._

_"Fuck yes...uh...please Ashley!" I moan and scream out._

_Ashley wastes no time making her fingers down to what is waiting and oozing out for her. She pushes two glorious digits inside of my wet hole, and I clinch and pull at the invasion. _

_"FUCK EMILY. Is this all for me?" She breathes into my face._

_"YES PLEASE FUCK ME!" I grab onto the back of her head and make her kiss me. "PLEASE ASHLEY...JUST MAKE LOVE TO ME!" My mouth says letting go of hers. _

_The woman on top of me answers my cries by enclosing her mouth onto my dark brown nipple and moving her fingers in and out of me like a machine. She slows things down by removing her fingers from me and putting them into my mouth as she puts her mouth and toungue into mine. I can taste the mixture of her and myself and I can't stand it anymore!_

_This is a change of scenery and I am reveling in it all. _

_"Stop teasing me Ashley!" I spit out with growing frustration._

_"As you wish Em's." My so-called future says._

_Ashley finally takes her warm tongue and starts to lick up and down my slit and I clench at the sheets. I feel her marvel that is supposed to be only a warm, wet muscle, but fuck it feels like so much more. She is finally letting go and my juices are flowing because it feels so fucking good._

_"Yes ...YES ...YES..GOD FUCK YES!" I scream out begging the girl._

_As she is flicking her tongue at my clit she inserts her two long fingers inside me once again and I grab onto what bit of short hair she has and yank. "FUCK! DON'FUCKING STOP!"_

_The dark blonde groans into my girl, looks up at me with those eyes and I fucking lose it. The tight knot in my abdomen lets go as I throw my head back and I COME HARD! _

_"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK...ASHLEY!"_

"Hey gorgeous! Did I lose you again?" The long dark haired woman that is my bestie snaps at me. "WOW..that was some night HUH?"

"Spencer, . .FUCK?! I try to speak.

"Well I don't know but let's get you dressed first. We will talk about everything once I get you out the back door and into my car. You can't take a high profiled lesbian lawyer to a hotel room for a night and not expect the papps to take a shot of you both. You are both in the papers this morning. Shit woman... haven't I tought you anything?" The girl scolds me.

"Fuck I didn't know they would be sceeving Spencer. I was fucking just going with it!" I shout out putting on my clothes as she throws them to me.

"We'll figure this out later for fucks sakes."


	9. Chapter 9: SPENCERs

**Yoda Note: Ok so two chapters in a day b/c I am trying to lay it all out in "not lemons" for you all. No more lemons for maybe two chappys...I can't promise you anything though. Emily's thoughts wander as mine do and I love sex...so please forgive that, but no one should ever apologize for sexy times...EVER! Fuck that shit! IF you aren't having sex please go and do so for fucks sakes! This will be a SPEMILY chapter, b/c who doesn't love them some SPENCER "fucking"HASTINGS?! TY ALL ONCE AGAIN! Toying with the idea of Aria being SPENCERS wifey...b/c yes I do love me some SPARIA TOO!**

**Chapter 9: SPENCERs**

We find our way out the back door of the hotel and surprisingly there is no one to meet us. _'Idiots.' I think to myself smiling. _

"It's a good thing that I am such a great and loving friend Em's. I won't even go into what an excellent lawyer I am. Next time you decide to close a huge deal, break up with your girlfriend, and fuck a fellow Penn State law graduate that is always on page six..will you give me a heads up?" Spencer continues to berate me as we are getting into her car.

"It's not like I fucking planned it Spence, it just fucking happened and it was fucking good." I smile remembering the night.

"Oh shut up Emily. I am going to have to spin this shit like you would not believe, and wipe that fucking smirk off your fucking face." The brunette says sliding into the car.

"What? Are you jealous Spencer?" I toy with the woman knowing she is my best friend and has always had a thing for me.

"Emily I am not fucking playing around! You fucked up last night and you are in the papers! This is going to come down on you and I just don't want you hurt in the end." Spencer says with love and worry.

"Spencer please stop worrying. I fucked a girl. It's not like it's a big secret that I am gay. If I wanna have sex I will, and fuck everyone else. I am not a priest nor a nun, so please STOP and take me to brunch." I look at the girl trying to ease her worries.

"I am feeling like something GREASY and bad for me."

"AWEFUL WAFFLE it is!" The dark eyed grins and starts the car.

This is why I love me some Spencer Hastings. She is the me with a bit more flair and grace. The woman empitomizes SWOON and I wish I could go there but I can't because we love each other to much to fuck it up with sex. I spend the rest of the car ride staring at the gorgeous girl and loving that she is my best friend. You can spend your whole life looking for a lover, but you can meet the love of your life in a second that is a best friend. This girl next to me loves me with every bit of her soul and I am greatful for that.

"Spencer, I love you." I say to her as we are pulling up to the diner.

"Yeah.. wench I know you do. Now get out and lets get our heartburn on." She winks at me with a smirk, and I wonder why fate didn't write it out for us.

We make our way into the small diner and I want it all. Leaving my sunglasses on I order... Bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, waffles, syrup, coffee, orange juice, and not to be hit on.

"So you wanna tell me about the night?" Spencer asks with a but of playfulness in her tone.

"I can sum it all up in a few words." I match her payful tone.

"I woke up horny, went to work horny, closed a major deal, got even hornier when I saw a girl that is a lawyer called Paige McCullers, she hit on me, I had a wet dream, broke up with my girlfriend, went out, saw Paige McCullers, got drunk and horny horny, met another girl called Ashley Robertson, I left the bar and she followed me out, got even more turned on and needed a good fuck, got said fucked and fucked said...and now we are here. So how was your night?" I smile and ask the accomplished woman sitting in front of me.

"You apparently know everything else." I say as the restaurant is handed to me.

"Emily, as much as I would love to play morning time games with you in a fucking diner..I can't. You toyed with two of the most powerful lawyers in PA. Well you played with one and teased the other." The girls says as she makes room for her one plate.

"SOOOOO I am good right? " I ask shoveling in eggs and bacon into my mouth dousing it with syrup.

"NO YOU ARE NOT FUCKING GOOD EMILY! Spencer says in her most stern voice and I almost laugh out.

"Would you believe me if I say that one might be in lesbians with me and I may want to fuck her again?" I ask the girl watching her face contort with envy and question.

"Spencer, I had a great night, it's not like I am that bad in bed. Give me some credit for fucks sake. I ROCKED ole' Ashley's world trust me. " I say to the worrisome girl with a wink.

"Well that still doesn't help our situation about you and her being in the papers this morning." Spencer says as she is bringing out the morning paper.

"I KISSED a high profile lawyer that likes to make the news..so what. It's not like I took her up to the hotel room and fucked her brains out." I am still giggling.

"So what happens when the other said high profile lawyer sees it and gets all nasty about her jealousy. Paige is known for that, and she is your high profile companies attourney." The dark eyed girl meets my eyes.

"FUCK, I never thought about that." I lose my appetite real quick thinking of the woman that is Paige McCullers.

I did fuck her rival and had a great time doing so, but so the fuck what. I am not tied down, but Paige is what I thrive for in a woman, but so is Ashley.

"Get me out of it Spencer." I look at the girl knowing she will do everything she can to make it happen.

"Yes Fields I will, but you have to promise me that you will leave them both alone." The woman looks at me knowing I won't.

"Listen Hastings...if they wanna play then I will too. I am just a lonely ole' girl that wants to go back to a bed and read some much needed fanfiction. I need to read about my OTP, so let me finish my food and come and cuddle in bed with me while I do so." I smirk at her knowing that she will give up her Saturday on the phone and making sure I am taken care of.

At the end of this night I will curl up to one SPENCER HASTINGS and I will be ok for the SPEMILY night ahead. My belly is full and I pout and the beautiful woman in front me.

"I really wonder why I love you so much Emily. Just let me call Aria so she can meet us. Lets go back to the hotel room so you can cuddle with the third most powerful lawyer in the state of PA. Hell why the fuck not? FUCKING LESBIANS!"

"YESSSSSS! I need some SPARIA action in my life!" I make a cha ching sound and arm motion.


	10. Chapter 10: The Story

**Yoda Note: I have realized that I can't let this shit that is my depression get me down and I wanted to write a few words. Granted it may not be as long and as fine as you all want it to be ...but it will be something. I am fighting my demons right now and I think I am doing a great job of it. This is an out and I can't say how it will end as it is being written in real life. So when I get my heart broken so do you all, when I am happy..you get that too. We are going to time jump to Sunday morning for Em. She has been reading and I am ready to get into the story. TY YOU ALL FOR READING/REVIEWING/FOLLOWING/ and FAVS...you once again fucking rock my world and I just can't leave you all be ;-)**

**CHAPTER 10: The Story**

I have had a very long weekend and was wanting to sit back and read about my OTP. Of course the two lovers that are SPARIA wouldn't let me that Saturday night, because they wanted to gossip and become teenage girls again. I had to tell them about the great sex that was my day and night... that took hours as we were taking shots of whiskey. We all played some "I NEVER" and I had a great time letting the girls get me drunk once again.

These two girls are some of my very best friends and I could let myself go with the enjoyment that they bring to the table. I was happy that they found themselves in love with each other.. becuase who doesn't want to fall in love with their best friend (**Right -A**)? I watch them being together and I can't help but be jealous.

_Will I ever find this for myself? I wonder to myself._

We find ourselves very drunk and very passed out, because I have always been truthful when it comes to the "I NEVER" game.

We all wake in the morning have some brunch and the two girls leave me to be alone and think for a while. I really just want to rest and lose myself in something..and I remember that I wanted to read some fanfiction.

"YESSSS!" I cry out wondering how I had forgotten about this great world of imagination and bullshito.

I open up my tablet , put my reading glasses on and get ready for what will be a great night.

I go back to the story I was reading before I met and had the day/night that was PAIGE/ASHLEY.

"She's updated three times in a couple of days. How very nice of her to do so," I say to myself getting settled in for the next three chapters.

I start to read and I feel a twinge of something familiar as the words start to pop out at me.

_"I walk up to Emily with a confidence and swagger that I must have, and leave her with my card." _

_"The woman looks at me with want and desire as I leave her standing there wondering if I am for real."_

"What. IN. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.?" I scream out to no one as this is what the other _PAIGE_ did the other day.

I read on and my eyes can't even begin to tell you about it all.

_"I met her on the dance floor and called her Ms. McCullers trying to get the dark haired beauties attention."_

"NOOOOOO, IT FUCKING CAN'T BE!"

_"As she caught my eye leaving in the cab with ASSHADY, my heart broke."_

"FUCK ME! It is her or someone that was there that night. " I whisper and scream out.

I am thrown from my outburst of thoughts by a text message.

_**"Yes, I have your number and I just wanted to go over some final things with you on Monday. Lunch maybe? PAIGE."**_

_"Well of course Paige, we do need to settle some issues." _I reply to the beautiful brunette.

_**"Great! I will text you later with the details. See you then Ms. Fields."**_

I leave the text starting to read more of the story and I see more and more of the night in her point of view, and realize that I may have left with the wrong woman.

Now don't get me wrong everyone ASHLEY was perfect and fantastic but there is something that _pulls_ me to Paige. Like a need in my heart, and I don't even really know the woman. I am once again pulled from my thoughts by another text. The screen says ASHLEY ROBERTSON but I don't remember putting her number in there.

_**"Hi beautiful. I just wanted to say hello and say that I miss your arms around me. I am sorry that I had to leave that morning but I didn't want you to be on page six. I should have stayed since you were there already. Please let me make it up to you by meeting me on the rooftop of your choice with your favorite wine. By the way as I was putting my number in your phone I saw that you read fanfiction. I happen to do so as well and would love to have a great conversation with you about that. " **_

"Damn this girl has got some game, and she reads fanfiction...fuck," I say out loud rolling my eyes.

_"Bellangelo in Dundee, NY sells my favorite that is a Seyval Blanc. I'll let you pick the year and meet you on the rooftop of my hotel tomorrow night if you can swing that." _I tease the girl wondering if she can pull it off.

The phone dings in a reponse quickly and I am shocked.

_**"I can make that happen if you promise to be there in all your gorgeouseness Emily."**_

_"We shall see Ashely ;-)" _I reply to the text giggling. If she can get that shit done then I will be thouroughly impressed.

Back to the story and what I assume to be the one and only Paige McCullers that is wrting it. There is no way in a hot hell this can be true. They can't be one in the same right? Well I am going to toy with the one miss Paige McCullers until I know for sure. So I will PM the author.

_"Thank you once again for updating your story so quickly. I am wondering what your muse is for these chapters and such great writing. The scenes seem so heart felt and in real time. What is your motivation?" _I type out and hit send with a smirk on my face.

"We shall see PAIGE aka -A, won't we." I speak out to my own echo in my lonely hotel room.

I get myself ready for sleep by slipping off my shirt and wondering if I can get myself off, but I think I will save that orgasm for one of the two girls I have in my life. I fall asleep wondering who I will end up with. The AUTHOR or the READER?

**Yoda note: I would like to thank Ashley for that last twist..I only came up with it while I was writing and thinking of you ;-0 Here is a question for you all though. Which one is the AUTHOR and which is the READER? PAIGE or ASHLEY? ASHLEY or PAIGE? they were both there, and gossip goes far. We shall all find out together! Please leave your thoughts in a PM or a review. Once again TY all so much for the support...I LOVE YOU ALL! YODA OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: A lil Paily

**YODA NOTE: So tonight I am feeling a little bit of the mean, and I will not apologize for it. It really pisses me off that you can support someone so much and then when they are done with you they really show how much they didn't give a shit later on. So this will be a whatever chappy, as I don't give a fuck anymore! I am writing this on my phone ;-) Told you when it comes to me it will. TY everyone for everything. for the reviews/follows/favs/and reading ;-) On with it!**

**Chapter 11: Who DA FUCK CARES!**

I woke that Monday morning with a certain pissiness and I didn't even care about the day ahead of me. I knew I had my luncheon with one Miss Paige McCullers, and I was looking forward to just looking into the gorgeous womans eyes. If anything could cheer me up it would defintiley be her face. "So bring it on FATE, and if it is meant to be then it is!" I sceam up at the spacious air that is nothing at the gods hoping they can hear me.

I get up out of my hotel bed that has shown me the greatness of sleeping well, and go to the closet. "Fucking Aria!" The short woman had gone to my home and packed me a wardrobe of nothing but bright fucking colors. I can't be mad at the lil' one because she made that trip for me.

"FUCK, do I do with this?" I ask myself giggling at her since of style, but these are my clothes...so I can make it work.

I pull out a very pink button up shirt, and smile.

"Yes this will do very nicely as a start." I look more into the spacious closet and I find a pleated black pair of tight trousers.

"Hmmm, the shirt will stick out with these," I keep talking and laying out the outfit.

"Fuck it, that is all I need with a pair of six inch black boots...but oh wait I need one more thing," hoping that Aria really knows me I check to my left and I find what I am looking for. The black tie, that I will wear loosely.

_"You know it would look hotter with a black vest with a tight tie my dear Emily." _My inner demon teases me. _"Your boobs will POP and you know it."_

"Damn why do you always have to be right? I am getting sick of this shit." I ask/stating to my lil devil.

I hop in the shower and let the hot water take me and ease my sore muscles that is my stress. I still haven't seen or talked to Kris about the weekend, and I know I have to have that converstaion soon. I am sure she has seen my antics in the paper, and that is one talk I don't want to have.

Today is a new day though and I have to face one Paige McCullers and she is on my mind. I can't stop thinking about her and I start to ease my hand down. Will I confront her about her story or will I leave it? Is it even her story or is it someone else's?

"Get it together Fields!" I convince my hand to not keep on it's course.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off as my girl is throbbing already. "FUCK!"

I get dressed and make my way out of the room hoping that this will be a good day. I make my way down to the front desk and make another week reservation.

I put on my "Rose Colored Glasses" **(for those of you that know the song by John Comlee ;-) **get into my car that is serviced for me now and head off to the office.

I get to the office building stepping out of the car on my six inch heeled boots and act as if nothing is amiss with my head held high steping into my office. My thoughts are suddenly bombared with the memories and lustful dreams I had the couple of days before in this space.

The tall intern follows me in with an apologetic look on her face and slump to her body, and I stop her where she stands with a hand up. "Don't even worry about Kensia," I call her by her real name.

"No worries, and don't even stress it my dear. Shit happens when there is _**"lick her" **_involved. We will move past this sweetheart." I wink at the shy girl supporting her in every way that I can.

"Thanks boss..I mean Emily," the gorgeous black haired girl gets out.

"Now what is on the agenda today besides the reporters? Because I just don't have time today to deal with those lil shits," I state beating the girl to the punch booting up my laptop.

The poor girl has nothing to say because she is amazed that I am so on top of things.

"Well nothing as of yet then, but you still have a lunch date with Ms. Paige McCullers." I giggle a bit knowing that I still have to have this meeting.

"Thank you Kens and you can go back to work now," I smile at the beautiful girl standing in front of my desk.

I spend the rest of my morning wondering about the lunch with butterflies in my stomach. It is mid Febuary and I need my long black jacket as I put it on to leave for said lunch. I cannot wait to see the brunette and my emotions are all over the damn place as I step into the car. The driver asks me where to go and I give him the name of the bar called Hooligans because earlier that day I was sent a text.

_**So you are going to meet me at the last bar we were at together at 1pm? **__Paige texted._

_**I did agree to it last night..didn't I? So I will meet you there at 1pm. **__I texted back._

As I walk back into the bar... the neon green light that shouts out the bars name brings me back to the couple of nights before and my girl starts to cringe. _'It's a business meet EMILY STAHP all that please,' _My good angel is stating. _'You know you want to see her and you know you wanna, but I am just sayin,' _and there is my inner twat demon.

I am pulled from my inner thoughts by the sight of one Ms. Paige McCullers. "FUCK ME," I say under my breath as I take in the flawless woman. Now my girl is really twitching and I make my way to sit at the table with her.

"Hello Ms. McCullers," the woman states once again standing and greeting me.

"You keep saying that Paige. What are you trying to say or convey?" I say seating myself matching her smirk.

"Would you believe me if I said that there were no papers and I just wanted to see you again?" The dark eyed girl says as she toys with me.

"Would you believe me if I said that I knew and only came to play with you as well Paige?" I convey matching her tone.

Before she can answer I let her have what I know.

"This game of yours needs to stop NOW. You are a beautiful woman but I am not one for game playing McCullers. If you wanted me that night then you should have made a fucking move. Granted you tried, but you need to learn how to follow up. I know you saw what has tranpired , and seen what was in the papers. So am I here to get your one rival back or am I here because you want me to be?" I spout out not even giving the woman time to respond.

"This will not bode well for you if you want to play games. I am an excellent chess player, and I see where this is all going hun. I have you in three moves, and I will destroy you if you keep pushing me. My friend Spencer needs to be the #1 attorney in the state of PA and I won't mind putting her there." I giggle as I sip my whiskey.

"Well Emily you do know how to put a girl in her place." The long haired brunette says with a twinkle in her eyes. "So will you order me another drink while I go to the little girls room?"

"Of course," I say watching the woman get up to leave.

Fuck that ass is to die for. _'So you are going to follow her right, because she is asking for it.' "_Hush...you lil spoiled fuck!" I say as I am getting up to pay the tab at the bar. _'Go after her Emily, you've done worse.' _

_"_Ashley wasn't that bad and I do have a date tonight."

My feet are making their way to the bathroom and I just cant stop them as I open the door and step in. I lock it behind me. The gorgeous woman is washing her hands at the sink and catches my eyes as the sound of the door locking makes its way to her senses.

"So Em's..." she tries to say dipping her head before my feet make my way to her body and my fingers capture her lips.

"No more talking, please." I take the womans lips into mine and it is fucking like cake for a fat girl (**this is me AN: so I don't feel bad for saying it)** on christmas morning. I suck her tongue into my mouth and I let go to what is Paige. Her hands are roaming my body like in my dream and I am moaning very loud into her mouth.

The gorgeous woman in front of me grabs on to my hips and burys my back into a wall and I scream out with an **"unnfff" **as her hands are making the rounds that is my body.

The tall woman answers my moans by digging her hips into mine and I am now screaming like a lil bitch in heat. Her warm hands are starting to make their way down to my erect fucking nipples. Fuck me for me for putting so many clothes on. She is starting to undo the buttons and I know what is about to go down.

"No Paige...not here," I breathe out hoping the woman will oblige me.

"Ok Em's," the dark eyed meets my lustful eyes.

"Please lets go back to my hotel room."

"We are not going back there. I am taking you home."

**Yoda note:...hehehehe love you all and next chapter will be PAILY sexy times. Please leave a PM on how they can have the sexy. LOVE YOU ALL AND TY!**


	12. Chapter 12: PAILY SEXY TIMES PART1

**Yoda Note: I would like to start this note by thanking each and every one of you for the support you have shown this little story of mine. I do want to remind you all that I am only writing for fun and I am not worried about the small shit. I will throw in random ideas into the story but fret not my dears.. this is a PAILY fanfic and will always be so. You are all beautiful people and I love the feedback and ideas that are given to me. So this chapter of Paily sexy times will be dedicated to the guest PAILY101. I didn't quite understand what you wanted so I went and asked a very special person and author (Swmrgrl87. Go and read her stories if you haven't already b/c they are so fucking good.) that is near and dear to my heart to help clarify your review. So I hope I get down what you wanted. As for the rest of you AWESOME people that take the time to read/fav/follow and review...THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything! You all are stars in my book! SMOOCHIES and on with the PAILY sexy times!**

**Chapter 12: PAILY SEXY TIME PART 1**

"We are not going there. I am taking you home." Paige whispers into my ear as she lets my waist go to intertwine her fingers into mine. I catch the beautiful girl's dark brown eyes with my own and can see the lust overtaking them as she pulls me towards the door of the dark bathroom. She quickly unlocks the obstacle and we are headed out of the bar.

"Paige wait," I barely get out before I am swung around and pulled into the fit toned body I want to claim all afternoon long.

"I am not waiting Emily." The brunette says with firm tone as she grabs my face with her soft hands and plants her lucious lips onto mine once again.

"No, you don't have to Paige, but I need to know what to do with my car service." I say escaping her Burt Bees with a twinge of scotch tasting lips.

"Do you want to take mine or yours?"

"We will take my car. Please send yours away and let them know they will not be needed again until you call them. Be sure to call the office too, because I will not be letting you go for at least twenty-four hours." Paige giggles and dips her head full of brunette locks showing her vaunerable side.

I pull myself out of the tall woman's arms and make my way to the car to let the driver know that I will no longer need his services and will call when I am ready. As he is pulling off I reach into my bag to find the piece of shit phone I have to upgrade to call the office. Canceling all of my meetings for the rest of day and making sure all is in order, I end the call. I turn to smile and meet an empty wall staring back at me with no Paige in sight.

"Hey gorgeous are you coming home with me or not?" I hear the voice that makes me wet down under in a nano second say behind me.

I turn to see one Paige McCullers stepping out of a black Lincoln with her l hand out towards me, and I grab onto it like I need to and the woman scurries me into the back seat. The brunette slides in next to me and goes for my throat with her warm mouth.

"No Paige, you will wait." I take my hands and firmly plant them on her shoulders pushing her back.

"We have some things to talk about." I let woman with wide dark eyes in front of me know.

"Are you only asking me back to your place to piss Ashley off? " I ask wondering what answer she will give me.

"No Emily. I have wanted to spend just one night with you since I saw you swim for Stanford. I have been wanting you and all of you for years now. I knew who you were, before you even did." The woman sitting next to me says with an assurance.

"I don't even want to know what the means, but maybe one day you will tell me."

"Not now Emily. Lets enjoy the afternoon having some fun with each other and not worry. I just want to feel you right now and in this moment," Paige says as she takes my lips into hers.

_'Well I may have woke in a happier mood if I knew this shit was going to go down. Suck and bite the lip Em's! Don't forget to tweek a nipple woman! WOOHOOO my ass is getting laid by a hot girl!' _My little inner bitch called (**AN: what should we call her? PM your thoughts...I'll call her an annoying twat for now ;-) **says to my small angel.

"I don't think I can wait Emily. I need you _now!" _The gourgeous brunette cries out as the buttons of my jacket are being undone.

The jacket is finally shed off of me and I am not fighting the brown eyed woman. She makes her way to my vest with her fingers as her mouth is meeting my neck and I cry out out like a whore in church when the baptisims are being preformed. 

_'FUCK IT! I need to fuck this woman ASAP!' _ I think to myself knowing that I have never had "back of the car sex" ever!

"PAIGE don't stop!" I scream.

The brunette has my vest and button up shirt undone like a pro in a matter of seconds, and I am just waiting for her to sink her mouth into my breasts.

"Are we going to this here?" I ask gasping out as Paige pulls the zipper down on my trousers.

"FUCK YES WE ARE!"

I am shimming out of my pants faster than she can them off because I just want them off at this point. I want to feel her fucking tongue on me right the fuck now.

The girl gives me what I want and need to please her in that moment and shoves me back into the seat letting me know that she is indeed in charge.

"Hmmm ...are we playing games Paige?"

"No we aren't Emily, you are going to let me have my way with you and be happy about it." The number one attorney in PA begs me with bit of question.

"Tell me Paige do you really think you will win now that my pants are off and you are drooling, at the very site of my underwear?" I toy with woman.

She doesn't even answer my sarcasm and pulls my black lace panties down. _'Thank you SPARIA!'_

Once her tongue meets my girl my eyeballs role to the very back of my head and I feel my worry and stress lifted. My hands meet the dark hair of her beautiful head and I fucking pull on it.

"FUCK!"

"Don't you fucking stop!"

The intercom in the car goes off and lets us know that we are at our destination and I lose my shit cursing and shouting out as the the girl inbetween my legs stops what she is doing.

"Time to stop FIELDS, and go up to my bedroom."

"ARE you fucking with me McCullers?" I pant out trying to figure out .FUCK. just happened.

I am so turned on yet so pissed as I am getting my clothes back on. If there was any chance of PAIGE getting multiple orgasms...wel that shit just stopped now.

_'SHUP bitch you know you wanna get fucked, so lets go make that happen before our other date tonight. You still have to get out by nights end!"_

**Yoda Note 2: Sorry I had to break it down into two parts, but I think the next chappy should be nothing but SMUT and a LEMON in itself! SO to those that don't like the SEXY SMUTTY NASTY DIRTY SEXY that is PAILY. PLEASE DON't read the next chapter. FAIR WARNING ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13: PAILY SEXY TIMES PART 2

**Yoda Note: WOW you guys... the views for the last chapter were outstanding. Give yourselves a huge hug from me and know that I love each and every single one of you! TY all again for the reads/favs/follows and whatever else. I am gong to maybe throw in some of Paige's POV in here so I will try to make that happen without ruining the flow. Sorry if I do. I would like to thank the one and only Ashley for letting me show what I want to do to her during Paige's POV ;-) Now on with the sexxy times!**

**Chapter 13: PAILY SEXY TIMES PART 2**

**Emily POV**

The sexy brunette that is one Paige McCullers barely gets us in the front door as her sweet lips are crashing into mine once again. The doorlock clicks behind us as my back is pushed into it. I feel my throat almost purring trying to get out the satisfaction that I am feeling at this very moment. Our tongues are meeting and flowing together like a symphony of chords that are being brought together for the first time and are making magical notes in our moans to each other.

I want this woman more than I ever wanted anything in my entire life and I start to let my hands wander on her beautiful toned body. My lips pull away from hers and I throw my head head back against the door as she makes out with my neck. I shudder as I feel every bit of her warm member lick up and down my sensitive skin. I can't even begin to describe the feeling because there are just no words for the sensation as she slowly makes her way back up to my chin.

I can feel the dark eyed woman's hands start to wrap themselves around my tight ass lifting me up against the hard wood..grinding her waist into mine and I moan out.

"FUCK Paige," I get out as I open my eyes looking down to meet hers.

"We are getting to that Emily." The gorgeous girl holding me up against the door growls out.

"Paige?" I asked softly.

Before I can register what the the girl is thinking I am being moved to another part of the room I have yet to take in. I don't care as I cup the girls soft face into my hands and let her know that I am still turned on as I a thrown onto what feels like a couch.

**Paige POV**

I lifted her up with an ease as I wrapped my arms around the dark tanned woman. I have waited years to have the woman in my arms and I will not stop if the apocolypse is goin on outside. I walk us over to the dark brown leather couch and lay her down like a feather onto a matress. I need to make to love to this beautiful woman staring back up at me.

I tilt my midsection into Emily and the girl lets out a very load moan as she is squirming underneath me.

"PLEASE take these clothes off of me Paige," Emily half gets out during her moans.

I oblige the woman that is ready. I ease my body and slide it up hers. "Emily I have waited so long and I don't think I can just fuck you." My words leave my mouth before my brain can really mean what I say.

"Then make love to me Paige." The dark beauty underneath me reponds without a second thought.

I look into her dark orbs and know she is feeling what I am and I start to take her clothes off. The black vest goes off as I slip my tongue into the crevice of her neck.

She tilts upwards and I glide the fabric off of her. Next to go is the black tie, but I decide to leave it on. I straddle the woman taking off the very pink shirt that makes her tits pop. My pussy is quivering at this point and I can't wait to see what her wardrobe has in store for me next. My fingers run down the middle of her torso down to the front of her pleated trousers and she shivers under my touch. The girl is staring back up at me and her eyes get darker with lust.

I start to unbutton her pants begging for her to let me know she is ok with this. I don't care as I force her bra up and sink my teeth into her nipple. I meet her surprised eyes and I know I have met a sweet spot. I suck on the mound that is her breast and lavish it.

The woman is sinking her hands into my head and rooting me on.

I take off her pants with my hands getting them away as I mount my prize.

I plant my panty soaked girl onto one that is Emily and I lose it with a moan. The girl underneath me lets me know how much she has wanted it as well with a loud gutteral moan into my ear.

"Emily, I need you to get on all fours," I start to ease myself off of the beauty and ask her to do what I ask.

She meets my smirk and answers my question by lifting up and turning. Her tight ass is now in front of my face, and I slide her panties off as she lifts her knees up to be rid of the wet cloth. Without her knowing I dive into her very wet and warm pussy. I bury my tongue into the blissful heaven of wet. I lap it up like it is the gates of heaven parting...she is so wet.

" .GOD. .DON' .STOP!" Emily gets out as she is grinding herself back into me.

I take my tongue and run it up her slit and she bucks at the feel of it. My hands are running up and down her back as I am loving her.

"I need you to lift up Em's and let me get underneath you." I convey as I am twisting to get on my back.

The toned girl plants on leg on the floor and the other on top of the couch and lets me get underneath her.

"Thanks Em, now bring yourself down," I say to the raven haired beauty.

SHE PLANTS her fucking wet pussy on my face and I loose EVERYTHING! (**AN: if you could taste Emily Fields..imagine that)**

The dark tanned girl above me is riding my face like she is on a ride for her life, and I will not deprive her of it.

**Yoda NOTE 2: Don't be mad as you all love the sexy. There is a second story to Paige's loft and stairs! PAILY SEXY TIMES ARE NOT OVER! I just wanted to get out out the very dominent PAIGE for PAILY101. More sexy to follow. More ideas can be had if you PM me! Cheers and thx everone!**


	14. Chapter 14: PAILY SEXY TIMES PART 3

**Yoda Note: ThX everyone once again for everthing. Here is the last part of PAILY sexy times for now. An extra THX to PAILY101... I hope you are of age and enjoyed the last chapter, as it was for you. Dominent Paige is not something I am familiar with even though everyone in the fandom seems to think she is. I see her as a top around everyone in public but a big ole bottom once EM can get her to uhhhh...you all know. My thoughts though. Enjoy, and don't be shy if you want to drop a review or PM ;-)**

**CHAPTER 14: PAILY SEXY TIMES PART 3**

**PAIGE POV**

Emily was finally on top of my face and I was reveling in all her tastes. There was a bit of vanilla, honey, and her sweet smell. No fucking way on goddess' green earth was I going to stop her from her thrusts. She was riding my face and the look on her face was of sheer bliss and excitement. The long raven hair was tickling my face as it was moving and she looked down as I was burying my warm tongue into her hole once again. Her was thrown back again and my twat twitched. My hands feel upwards and meet her full tits and I start to pinch and tease those dark fucking nipples.

"Fuck Paige, YES! Please don't fucking stop!" Emily screams out. My name sounds good coming out of her beautiful mouth, and I want MORE.

I grab her ass and lift the girl up a bit and run my toungue all through her and she falls forward as it meets something she would not expect.

I take my trimmed index and middle finger and let them impale her. The warmth and tightness is apprecitated as her walls clamp down onto my fingers, and I smile.

"Is that what you wanted Emily?" I tease the dark haired beauty as she is riding my hand.

"Fuuuuuhhhkkk YES! I am going to come Paige! Paaalease don maaake me beeeggg...unfff fuck!"

I take out my fingers and bring my mouth back to her clit. She grabs onto my full head of hair and digs her cunt into my face. I can no longer keep up as the girl is fucking my face. I take my two hands and just grab onto the the two cheeks that are her ass and ride it out.

The girl is bucking and twisting on my face and finally looks down as I feel the warm stickyness coat my mouth. I sop it all up as she is twitching above me. I let the beautiful woman on top of me come down from her high as she slides down my body and kisses me.

"We haven't even made it to my bed EM's," You aren't done just yet.

Her legs are still quivering and I have to let her know that I am not done. I pick up the tired woman from her post orgasmic state and walk her towards the stairs.

**Emily POV**

"Bullshit Paige!" I have just had a great great orgasm, and I am not about to let the brunette carrying me up the stairs. "NO! Put me the fuck down now!" I let Paige know with a fierce fucking tone. The gorgeous girl sets me down mid way up the carpeted stairs and I plant my fucking tounge into her mouth. There will be no fucking bed, and I wil have her here in this very fucking step.

"Take your legs and post each one on each wall or a lower stair. NOW!" I am not even playing with my voice.

The girl smirks and lifts one after the other showing herself to me fully. 'FUCK'

I take my black tie off and wink at the dark eyed girl. She knows what is about to go down and I am turned the fuck on feeling myself gush a little.

I move up her body with my own as I take the black tie and slowly wrap it around her head covering her eyes.

"Do you trust me Paige?" I ask with a whisper into her ear.

The girl nods as I tighten the fabric around her eyes.

I smile without her knowing and take her left leg into my hand. I place my mouth onto her inner leg and let my tongue make its ways up to the inside of her knee.

"Fuck YES EM," The younger girl moans out as her head is thrown back.

I bite the sensitive skin and watch the girl buck and move under my tease.

I take my right hand and move her right leg over my shoulder while I am kissing down her left leg. I plant my leg muscles onto the lower steps and finally taste Paige McCullers, and FUCK ME it is tasty and fucking wet. She has wanted me for a while.

Her hands start to take off the blindfold and I have to remind the beauty not to.

"If you take it off, I stop. Be thankful that you have your hands and let it be." She stops mid lift and gives in by putting back over her eyes.

The wet that is coming out of this woman is just...

'_**Now time for you to fuck her into oblivion'**_ ..

_'I think I know how to get at it lovely little __**DASH **__demon, but thx for the tip' Here we go again with this shit you fuck!'_

I don't wait for advice from that lil' fuck and find her clit with my very wet tongue. I flick at it as I bring my tanned arms around her very pale hips to stop the bucking.

_'I am going to fuck this girl but I don't need my inner twat to tell me to do so.'_

_**'But isn't this supposed to be making love?' **__Fuck my life as the the good one comes out._

_'Listen fuck you both..I don't need this and piss off FFS! I am in the middle of something! I have a gorgeous woman blindfolded on some stairs you fuck twats! Go fucking argue without me!'_

"Yes Emily," brings me out of my thoughts and I have never been more elated. I take the the girl with a force and flip her over. She is crawling up the staires as I once again stick my long tongue into her and she is trying to get away.

"STOP trying to get away from what you want PAIGE! Back yourself up!" I scream at the woman as the pale girl gives in. We are both on all fours at this point and I dive in with my warm member in her ass and twat.

The girl has a magnificent fucking ass and I want to let her know she does. I don't waste any time as I give her my three main fingers while eating her out.

I grab onto her long hair and pull her head back. I make my way up her soft toned back as I am slowly pulling in and out her two knuckles deep.

"Tell me you want me right now PAIGE." I groan into her ear as I am grinding into her ass.

"Tell me you want to come right the fuck now, and I will let you PAIGE." I am mounting her ass behind her and she is finally letting go.

"I am going to come with you if you will let me."

"Fuuuuuccckkk yes please Emily...YEA.

I take my fingers and curl up into the sweet tightness a few times and feel PAIGE let go. I went over the edge myself. We both fall over on those steps and smile at things we thought were never possible in our sex life.

**Yoda Note 2: This is the end of Paily sexy times. We will get into the meat of the story now. I think I have spoiled you all with the sexy. Lets dive into the story now. Lets all see where this all goes. I don't even know myself. All critics are welcome my dears. Now that the sexy is over I will start to slow down with updates. I have a plot, but no dialog...you all know how that goes. I can't say no sexy wil come up b/c Emily still has her date with Ashley. WHO KNOWS. TY ALL for the support/follows/favs/reviews...and love ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15: I AM DONE

**Yoda Note: Thannnnnnk you to everyone that reads/favs/follows and reviews this story. I have had a bit of writers block and I think I have gotten over it all for the time being. I went and wrote some good ole' stuff for the BELLICE fandom and I TRUELY want to thank each and every damn one of you that followed me over to that side of fanfiction. It is a whole nother beast and I hope I can do it some justice again. As I have said before I am a bit rusty but I think it is all coming back. I read some of these stories and I forget what it means to have a great vocabulary and sense of imagination. My mind has been floating lately into the heavens of daydreaming about a certain girl, and I would like to thank her for this chapter. I kinda love her for reals. Maybe one day she will feel the same, but until then you all get my love and angst. She is beautiful and she brings out the best and worst in me. To all of my fellow readers. Go check out some other stories by Swmrgrl87 and xDreamlessx. They will have you in angst and creaming in your pants. One or the other..LOVES you all and TYTYTYTYTY!**

**YODA OUT**

**BTW I don't own PLL or the books or the commercials or the station and no affilliation and no love ...and I want Lindsey SHaw and Shay Mitchell to fav my story and another called Now and Forever.**

**So on with it my lovelies and ty once again ;-)**

**CHAPTER 15: I AM DONE**

**EMILY'S POV**

I was putting my clothes back on trying not to wake the sleeping beauty lying in the bed next to me, but the damn the universe is not on my side as she stirs.

"Leaving so soon Em's?" Paige whispers out.

"I have a meeting tonight that I can't miss," I reply knowing that I am fibbing a bit, and I fucking hate it. "You were great Paige and I promise I will call."

I lean down to give the sweet gorgeous woman a kiss good bye and I can't help but to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. I swirl my tongue in her warm orfice as I feel her hands grab at my waist and I let out a moan. My mind isn't in control as I swing my left leg over her waist and plant myself onto her bucking hips. Her hands pull my long black hair out of our faces as they reach the back of my neck and yanks our mouths forward harder into each other. My hands meet her face and we are on the verge of sucking each others faces off as I stop the lust filled kiss.

"I have to go Paige. My panties are lost and I am dripping down the side of my leg, DAMMIT." My lust filled voice whispers out even though my body slightly bucks back into her toned midsection. I know that I have to leave her, and I make myself get up with a sigh of frustration. I could call off my date tonight but that might be bad for business and I have to play out the date. I know that I don't want to leave this fucking angel underneath me, but with a huff I have to. I slide off of the muscles that are Paige's legs and meet the edge of the bed.

"Emily. If you leave my bed right now to go to Ashley...I don't think I would ever forget or forgive you." Paige sits up in the bed and I can feel her words hit the back of my brain with conviction.

"Paige...this was a great night, but l have to go," I get up to leave the room and the taller woman bolts out of the bed like she has been shot.

"Don't do this Emily, I know you felt something between us today, and I am begging you to realise it." The brunette scurries to get some pants and a shirt on as I walk away and out of the high rise apartment.

I make my way to the elevator leaving the pleading girl to her self. I can't deal with this right now because I know that I did feel that connection between us. It was like we were melded together like the ingredients for sculpting an ancient SAMURI sword. I felt it and I have to run and get as far away as possible. I click on the buttons feverishly and the elevator doors finally close as the brown eyed girl misses them within a second.

_'Way to get out of it EMILY', _Dash says at the back of my head. _'For once I am in agreeance with the asshole', _ASH finally pipes up. "YEAH WELL FUCK YOU BOTH!" I scream out into the air.

The elevator finally dings and the doors open.

"Do you really think I am going to let you go that easily Fields?" Paige says panting and huffing out of breath and dipping her head.

She had ran all the way down forty flights of stairs and my only response is to giggle and say, "YUP, it's a good thing you didn't have to run up forty floors huh."

The brunette is not amused and blocks my exit.

"Paige you have to let me out of this metal box or the doors will keep straining your already weak arms and legs," I spit out knowing I am right and Paige finally lets go letting me out.

"Why are you being so fucking mean and rude...did we not just have a great time?" Paige asks as we are making our way into the very lighted and public lobby. I glance at the desk clerk and the small young man behind the sleek metal desk slinks away at my stare.

I stop as I see the short blonde move into his space beyond the desk and grab Paige.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend of 5 years on Friday Paige. I am being complety honest with you when I say that I don't know what the fuck I am doing. Yes we have a connection, and I am scared about it. Right now, I need to leave this building because if I don't...uh woman... I may never leave." I stare into Paige's very black eyes and I see the hate start to swell.

In that very moment I can feel my heart twitch as the tears start to form in these beautiful dark eyes and I can't handle it. I give the girl one last kiss as I run towards the door. I had already called my car service earlier so there was a sleek black Lincoln waiting for me with a door open.

I step out into the cold that feels like my black heart making my way towards the car. I turn and let the door curve my my body. The most beautiful girl that has ever made me feel anything is rushing out towards me barefooted with nothing but a top and some torn jeans on... and it so fucking cute that I almost stop myself.

"I can't Paige," I whisper so she can't hear as I slip myself into the black leather seat. "**I am done **with this fucking bullshit! I need to make a choice!" _'YOU have to choose Paige.' _Ash says in the back of my mind and I finally agree with her. The door was closed in the middle of my sentence and as I look back I see a very hurt Paige and I wonder why.

**PAIGE'S POV**

My heart was torn into pieces on that cloudy cold day. The day that forever changed my life. The day the she walked away from me once again. I can still feel the pain and coldness that shot through my heart when she said those 3 simple words.

"I am done."

**YODA NOTE: NO ONE SAID WHO's POV was the first chapter now did they...I am gonna pat myself on the back for now while you all wrap your brains around that. *ALICIA is dancing* cause I just pulled out the ever loving plot twist at the end of the chapter masterpiece outta my ass...! So who is the author since they are both reading the same fucking story?...Bahahahaha soon my lovelies...soon. PM ME WITH ANY IDEAS...AND TY YOU ALL FOR READING. yOU FUCKING ALL ROCK THE PAILY FANDOM! tHE ONE WHO CAN GUESS THE AUTHOR GETS THE THE WHOLE STORY IN A NUTSHELL...PM ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	16. Chapter 16: What to do?

**Yoda NOTe: There will be sex b/c I am fucking frustrated. THx to all and on with the story. I got no reviews for the last chappy so I am wondering why I should continue this story but in the mean time a little smut shall happen. CHeers!**

**CHAPTER 16 ( i think): FUCK IT**

I made it to my hotel feeling like a piece of shit. I make my way into the elevator and hit the button to one of the top floors. The hum as the doors close feel like my heart...mellow and just nothing. I try to get into the music that is playing overhead, but who the fuck am I kidding. I just walked away from what could be the love of my life. No I didn't walk, I fucking ran!

My phone has been ringing and I know it is Kris.

"WHAT," I answer with a tone in my voice that I would not use during mass.

"Hey we need to talk love," Kris says trying to keep a bit of nice and it just pisses me off more that she just called me 'LOVE'.

"No Kris not today," I say as my lip curls at her audacity.

"I don't need this right now, so I will get with you later," I hit the end button quicker than I could even think.

I take my key card to my room and step out of the metal box that feels like a fucking sauna.

My boots are hitting the carpet with an annoying sound and I can't wait to get into my room. I hold the key over the card reader and sigh as my door opens. I take the door handle into my palm and push it open. I wal into the room shedding my coat, heels and walk towards the sliding glass door that is the balcony.

I walk out onto the cold hard wet surface and toss my damn phone as it is ringing. The damn thing sails into the air across to other building and I giggle at how much air it got. I don't want to even deal with her right now as I sulk into the railing and sigh out at the black night.

"Well this isn't how I wanted to surprise you but I will not complain if you stay right there and let me fall in love," Ashley comes up behind me and I just want to lean back and give into her.

The tall girl wraps her long arms around me and I fall into her black coat. I feel her soft warm lips meet my neck and I can't help but stretch so she can get a better grip with her mouth.

"You were supposed to meet me on the roof ya fuck." I groan out as the short haired dark blond is having her way with me.

"I know, but I wanted to show you that I am willing to take drastic measures to please you.

My lil girl is crying out for some reason and I let the beautiful woman behind me dig her hips into me as I grab ahold of the cold iron that is the railing.

"What are you waiting for Ashley? " I ask as the she bites down into my neck.

"You want it like this Emily? You really want me to fuck you 40 stories up while you are looking down from a balcony? The hazel eyed girl is stunned at my not "giving a fuck".

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER ASHLEY?

I start to pull away as the girl grabs my long black hair and pins me against the railing. She answers by pushing me up against the railing as she spreads my legs.

I can feel the wet starting to run down my leg as I feel the rest of the garments leave my torso.

"Whats next you pansy ass lil cunt?"

I am flipped around so I can finally stare into those dark hazel eyes. My eyes barely register hers as she crashes her lips into mine and I want more. "Take off these fucking pants off now ASH."

My hands are meeting hers in a fever to get those damn things off and we are making out like fucking teenagers again. Before we are undressed the beautiful woman picks me up by my ass and slams me into the glass door. It's a good thing it is a very stout piece of fucking glass ...as she grinds her hips into my girl called lil fucking Em's right now.

I don't give one rats fuck at this moment because I just want the woman to make me forget about PAIGE. _'You are a cunt Emily, I hope you know that.'_ '_Well no one fucking asked you...where the fuck is DASH when I need that twat?'_

It doesnt matter as I am being thrown over the railing.

"If this is what you want Emily I brought something for you so stay still because if you squirm it may hurt." Ashley says as she spreads my legs and pushes my head down a bit.

I feel the fucking tip of the head and I am about to start to fight as the girl bends me further over the railing.

"If you don't wan't this then tell me to stop and I will."

I contemplate the situation I am in and decide to take control as I take the tip of the dildo and slide it inside my very tight girl slowly stunning the girl behinde the harness. The look on Ashley's face is priceless as my wet cunt takes in what she wanted to be a surprise. I grab her hands and bring them to meet my tits as I ease my way in and out of the the fake dick. She is so obsorbed and doesn't catch me pushing back hard when she finally feels what she needs to be doing.

That is when I feel that feel of that first thrust..."AH FUCK ASHLEY"...she gets into a rythtm sliding in and out in a moment as I think I am about to fly off the damn balcony. This girl is fucking me and I am about to get the fuck off. She grabs onto my hips and I am riding back into hers. I can feel her chest on mine and I know we are both fucking close. "Ashley PLEASE... DON'T STOP!" I cry out as I am still feeling my stomach tense. 'FUCK... ... PLEASE!" Her hands meet mine on the railing as we both let the fuck go. I CAME HARD...FUCK...

**Yoda NOTE: Sorry ladies...I need to get some rest ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17: PAIGE MEETS?

Yoda Note: So this story has taken a different turn from what I was expecting it to be. Like I have always said... I am writing as I go and things are changing in my life and the story will get more complicated before it gets better. I am a fan of angst, drama and smut so that is what you will get. I have cut something out of my life recently and I hope that the story will get better in terms of the PAILY side of things. A guest reviewer pretty much called everything when it comes to Emily's POV. She is just out of a relationship and doesn't care about anyone but herself right now. She does treat Paige like a fucking doorknob and just doesn't care about the other girls feelings. She is just worried about herself and what she needs and is a complete douchebag for it. Can you really blame her though?. Emily just got out of a relationship that was in all actuality BAD. Who knows if Paige will ever forgive Em's but I can promise you that Paige will have a fucking back bone and won't let this shit slide. Emily is so aggresive with Ashley b/c the girl did try to hurt her in the deal with another company, but she is so lost in want the fuck she really wants that she just gives in to a touch or a feeling and that may be her downfall. We shall all figure it out together along the way. Until then I would love some feedback when it comes to changing the name of the story, for it will be changed.

Much LOVE and thanks for the reviews/follows/favs and encouragement. So without futher ado I give you the next chapter in this saga that is and will always be a PAILY story ;-) THANK YOU EVERYONE!

This chappy is dedicated to TRACE...even though you couldn't help out with thoughts your review motivated me and made smile so here you all go ;-)

**CHAPTER: 17 PAIGE MEETS?**

**PAIGE'S POV**

I don't even know what just happened as I stand barefooted on the cold sidewalk in front of my building watching Emily's car leave. My heart is shattered and I am at a loss for words because I really felt like we had a connection. I push back the emotional feelings and tears that I am wearing on my sleeve and turn to go back inside the tall building when a curious but sweet mousey voice invades my hearing.

"Wow! That was rough to watch and was just wrong on so many levels." I turn towards the deep southern voice and meet a set of very concerned soft dark brown eyes as she dips her head trying not to be invasive. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything but it needed to be said."

The black haired woman with a hint of grey is small and short like... but with an air of assertiveness to her. She is brave to say something to me after what she had just witnessed.

Standing all of 5'2 with her 4' sleek black heels on I am intrigued and giggle at the tiny woman.

"Don't be sorry, it is the truth."

"You are to beautiful and gorgeous to be treated like that, but that is just my opinion." The small woman steps towards me. I can see the soft features on her face conform into a care as her ceeks fill with a rose colored blush.

"You are blushing little one," I boldly state not even knowing what is going on but I am going to run with it because the brown eyed girls small frame is calling to me and I don't care.

My eyes make their way from her heels up her not very long legs to her waist where the long black jacket that is tied in the front. I can't stop them as they continue upwards towards her cleavage and I can tell the girl works out but has a bit of curve to her body. I rake my eyes over the very tanned dark collarbone that meets her neck and I feel a bit of nauhtyness consume me. My dark brown eyes full of lust meet her face and finally her eyes. '_She is fucking cute!'_

"Well now that I can tell you see what you like, uhhh...could I be so forward and ask you out? If it is too soon that is ok but I was just walking by and happen to see everything happen. I know it might be to fast and you know I didn't but uhhh...I'm sorry but I thought maybe uhhh.."

"No.. I would love to woman on the street watching a very awkward scene. What should I call you besides a very sexy smaller girl with beautiful bright brown eyes?" I stop the bumbling woman that I can tell doesn't do this kind of thing very often.

"Ahhh Alicia, you can call me uhh Alicia."

"Are you sure uhh uhhh Alicia?" I giggle at the very shy short woman standing in front of me as I look down at the top of her head when she dips it blushing.

The girl composes herself and whips out her phone like a champ. "What name and what number can I call you and at very beautiful tall brunette girl on the side of the street getting her heart broken?"

"You can call me Paige, and I will take that now so I can give you my number," I smile at the very blushed and cute woman that only makes it to right below my chin.

Alicia hands me her phone and I start to type in my number as I glance down at the shy girl.

"I know you just saw something major happen but I would love to let you know the whole story over dinner tonight if you have time. So call me in an hour or so if you would like to get some food and drinks."

"How should I dress if I do call and want to?" The tiny woman asks.

"Casually because if the night goes well we may go dancing, and I know how hard it is to dance in heels," I wink at the dark haired Alicia giving her back her phone smiling like a fucking fool.

"I look forward to it Paige, see you soon." The woman takes her phone and softly rubs her thumb across my hand as she leaves me standing there wondering how in the actual fuck.

I shake my head wondering why I am so warm and lucky even though it is so fucking cold outside. I look down at my blue feet and get a clue. I run back into my building and find the clerk looking at me with fear. "Calm down it is ok...crazy douchey people happen my dear. LIFE LESSON learned." I shout out knowing I am fucked when it comes to Emily but this may a good thing.

I make it back into my apartment and see everything from my tryst with Emily and get sad once again. I have to stop this because the woman obviously doesn't want me. I have watched the dark eyed beauty since she was at Stanford swimming and have secretly loved her in the background. We had met a couple of times before but she doesn't remember me. I have always been infatuated with the raven-haired beauty so when I heard I would be the one in charge of finalyzing the paperwork for her merger I was excited.

You know that one you always want but can never have. That is how I felt about one Ms. Emily Fields and I knew she had a girlfriend so I was buying my time. She was as gay as I was and I was just waiting for the right time to say something.

That day was a couple of days ago and I went for it. When I showed up at the bar that night I was hoping to woo her into maybe a dance and I got my shot, but then here comes fucking Ashley with her bullshit. Emily left with said enemy of mine and my heart twisted. I came back home and contemplated what I should do and not even thinking I texted Em's the next day hoping to just have a chat. Here we are with my heart broken as I am in the shower trying to scrub off her smell, but I can't wash off the thought of her touch and hands entertwining as we made love.

I shake the feeling off because I need to get this EMILY off my back right now. She left me to go be with Ashley again and I just can't be that lil fucking puppy anymore.

I can hear my phone ringing and I almost slip in the shower trying to get out of it. It has to be Alicia, and I can't miss this call. I get to my phone just in time to see a number I don't know and hit speaker.

"Hello!" I scream out trying to not sound desperate.

"Oh.. Paige McCullers what did you do to Emily?" I immediately recognize the voice that is Ashley Robertson.

"Don't worry I am about to put her down," The hateful twat says with a bit of conviction, and my madness gets the better the of me.

"Do what you need to you fucking cunt. You can both kiss my fucking tight ass." I spout into the phone.

"Easy Paige because we both know I have been there and done that, but now I am going to take it once again by fucking what you want and love. So before I slide this cock into Emily...I want you to know that I win and you will never have her again."

The phone goes dead and I am seething with fury and hate.

The water is dripping off of me and I grab the towel wiping away the tears that are running down from my eyes onto my very red cheeks.

This is not what I wanted to feel and this is not what I want my life to be. I don't want to be someones lil bitch when they have no one left.

"GAHHHHHH," I scream out into the lonely bathroom of steam watching it drip down the white tiles.

The phone rings again and I slide the bar not even thinking.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING CUNT LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"WHOA, I am sorry and I won't call again," I hear that sweet mousey voice say into the speaker and I am once again back to reality.

"OH ...no no I am so sorry Alicia. I didn't...uhhh fuck I am sorry."

"So does this mean that we aren't on for a night out of debauchery and sloth and maybe a little bit of who knows?" The cute little southern fucker giggles out and my heart eases at hearing her laugh.

"Absolutley we are on for all of that and maybe more," I sigh out trying not to irritate the short tanned girl. I have a feeling that she may have a bit of latina in her and you know how crazy those lil shits can be. Not to mention I hear the south in her very twang tone.

"Ok.. Paige. I will be there in 30 mins to pick you up in "charming" style in front of your building so be ready and casual right."

"Hmmmm... ok I can mangage 45 mins as I am just getting out of the shower," I let the small one know.

"Deal, and I will see you in 45 mins Paige, so try not to keep me waiting woman." Alicia states with that assertiveness I saw earlier.

I hang up and smirk at how the little one can make me smile, but I am still thinking about Emily walking to my closet.

I pick out a pair of jeans with some brown boots. _ 'Now what shirt?' _Well it can't be a black shirt because lesbians just don't do that kind of mishap of NO!

I pick out a very white button up with a pink vest...a pink tie to accent the ensemble. These brown boots just wont do though. White belt, with some white NIKE's... the nike symbol in pink. _'Yes I am a LESBIAN and I do match and dress very nicely' ;-)_

I don't know if I want to have sex on the first night but I will wear the white lace matching bra and underwear set, but I am to pale and I want it to match so I choose the light pink lingerie to go with the outside of my wardrobe.

I make sure I am good and great looking looking in the mirror. My long straight brunette hair is laying flatley against my back and my make up looks like my face needs to be fucked.

"Yup you are looking good McCullers," I look into the mirror enjoying my look.

I leave my apartment and make my way to the elevator smiling at the date night ahead of me. '_Alicia is fucking cute. A little short but fucking cute none the less. Emily has her girl now and I won't chase her. I can't make her want me. It is over between us.'_

The bell sounds letting me know that I am at my stop and I step out of the box of the elevator. I walk out into the lobby and the poor girl behind the counter greets me and shovels off to the back. I wonder what Emily did to those poor people and don't care as I make my way out of the front doors and met by the cold night.

Before I can see anything I wrap myself in my jacket and look up. In front of my building is a horse drawn carriage and a very great looking Alicia. The beautiful horses are in front of a dark wooded carriage and my heart sings at the surprise. She is dressed in a similar attire and I giggle at the small woman. Instead of pink she has on a light purple, and we just smile at each other. The only difference is that she has on a pearly white paperboy hat on and it is fucking adorable.

"Your carriage awaits you my dear," Her bright smile is so big and I can't help but take her small hand as she helps me up into the surprise. I turn and make sure to help her tiny self into the seat next to me and just envelope her into a hug.

"Wow! Alicia, this is perfect and thank you." I try not to sound to giddy because I am fucking smiling so damn big.

"If you want food, drinks, and dancing I have the perfect place called Hooligan's." The short woman says and my heart sinks.

**Continue...**

**Yoda Note: I haven't decided if the next chapter will be a continuation of this night for Paige or Emilys' POV and the rest of her night. There are two things that are going to happen. In the next few chapters they will all meet up and both couples will come face to face and their will be a fight. Ashley and Paige or Emily and Paige or even Spencer vs the world ;-) Let me know what you think. Cheers everyone and thank you so very much.**


	18. Chapter 18: Spencer and Alicia

Yoda Note: TY all for the love and I am going to throw in a DIFFERENT POV b/c every story needs a WHAT THE FUCK POV in it ;-) You get a small POV from SPENCER ;-)

Side Note: I just found this in my documents. Apparently I was going somewhere with this. If you don't know what hapened to me then PM me and I will let you know. Sorry if it is short but I thought I might let you all have it, b/c I don't even remember writing it, and I don't think I will be able to update the story anytime soon. So here it is...uhhh ty everyone for the everything. I don't own anything. THX and CHeers.

**Chapter 18: SPENCER and ALICIA**

**SPENCER'S POV**

I have no idea what in the actual fuck is going on between these fucking people but my phone is ringing off the whole fucking network. Emily is fucking every godadamn lawyer in the state and every fucking lawyer is fucking her. Now I got fucking gossip girl on my ass asking about these lesbians that can't keep it in their fucking pants. I blame EMILY! That fucking woman is gorgeous but fuck me if she isn't a pain in the fucking ass!

I answer the phone with a my fuck you voice on.

"WHAT do you fucking want?" I ask not even caring.

"Your morning story are going to be all at a bar tonight and the paps will be there as well." The line clicks and I curse EMILY FUCKING FIELDS.

I try to call as I hear something that sounds like air and a crashing sound.

"FUCKING BITCH!" I scream at my phone cursing at my phone.

_"_Fine you twat I will just come and see you," I state out to the air.

My phone beeps again and I read something I never thought I would.

_'The biggest publicist in the trisate area of everything is hitting on Paige McCullers and Paige doesn't even know who she is. I suggest you start to do some damage control!'_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me for fucks sakes!" I scream out to my office knowing they will have to help me.

"You and you go make sure that Emily and Ashley go out the back door! NOW!"

"You and you make sure no one disturbs the girl that is with Paige because that short bitch can destroy us all!" They all look at me like I am talking out my ass.

"I am serious people so get at it now! CHOP FUCKING CHOP!"

Of course the number one girl of NEW YORK FUCKING CITY... NEW YORK is on our streets and happens to fall for EMILY's LOVE while EMILY is with ASHLEY. I fucking HATE my life.

EMILY FUCKING FIELDS you are going to owe me so fucking big!

_'Fucking Paige McCullers of all people should know who the fuck she is for fucks sakes.'_

I try to ring her and get nothing. _'Oh Paige please pick the fuck up!'_

_'She will destroy us all if you fall for her. Jesus please pick up.'_

**Alicia's POV**

I have the beautiful girl in the carriage and she is still oblivious to who I am. I take her lips into mine and feel the warmth that is Paige McCullers. I don't want to hurt the gorgeous girl in front of me but I have to. We are going to a bar where Ashley and myself have a bet going. She wants Emily and I want Paige. Can I go through with it? No I don't think I will. "DRIVER take us back to Paige's apartment." The girl next to me looks at me and I have to be honest as I dip my head in shame.

"I can't lie to you Paige, Ashley set this all up and I am sorry but I can't do this to you. She wanted you to show up at Hooligan's to watch I guess her and an Emily be together, but I can't do that to you. I am going to take you back home because I am not that type of person, and I am sorry."

The brunette takes my chin into her hand and lifts it up so that my dark brown eyes meet hers.

"I don't care about Emily...Alicia so ty for letting me know. Lets go and have a good time."

"Paige, I am pretty high and mighty when it comes to press and you will be subject to that." I say trying to convince the brunette otherwise.

"I don't care who sees us together. Who wouldn't want you on their arm to any event?" Paige says looking into my eyes and I let my head dip down and let her take my lips into hers and sigh out because that fucking kiss is soooooo goooood!

"Turn it back around DRIVER as we are going to Hooligan's!" The gorgeous girl screams out and I wonder why I ever thought I could hurt her.

We are making out as we arrive at the bar and I stare at the paps and dare them to take a pic. No flashing bulbs or anything is done as we make our way into the bar.

**SPENCER POV**

I get to the bar as Paige and Alicia are making their way in and nothing is happening and I am at a loss for fucking words.

My phone beeps and I read a text. _'ALICIA said no!'_

_"_Oh thank god!" I scream out and praise the gods. My arms are up over my head thanking the those fucking gods with praise.

Now... it is time to get in this fucking bar and hope no one pisses Alicia off tonight. These people just don't know how ruthless that little woman can be...another fucking NAPOLEON she could be and it is in her own right. She is my hero and I can't help but hope to fangirl around her. Yes! ME! Spencer Hastings is fangirling over this woman and I am kind of jealous of Paige. I can't wait for Aria and Hanna to get here so I can look at my wife and be happy.


	19. Chapter 19: EMILY's SHIT

Yoda Note: So here is the next chapter. I don't even remember what was going to happen but I read through some PM's and have an idea of what I had planned. Hope you all enjoy. Ty all for everything. A review or anything is helpful. Hell you can even say fuck you YODA and I wouldn't mind, for I know you are at least reading...lol ;-) I own nothing

**CHAPTER 19: EMILY BEING HERSELF**

**EMILY'S POV**

I walk back into my hotel room and feel like I need a fucking shower.

"Ashley I have to get in the shower as I have had a long day. So you can stay or leave, that is your choice." I say to the woman that is smirking.

"Is there not a third option of me joining you in the shower Em's? " Ashley asks still fucking smiling.

"I guess, but I really could care less at this point." I pipe out shedding my clothes.

"Oh...Emily how sweet you can be, but I was really hoping we could go out and have a few drinks..maybe dance a little at Holligans.

"Sure why not but I need to wash off this smell."

"As you wish Em's, I will call down and make sure there is a car available to us becuse I plan on getting you drunk Ms. Fields." The dark blonde calls out as I turn the knobs to the shower and step in. _ 'Fuck, what am I doing?'_

I let the very hot water wash over my head and down to my body, tyring to wash away all my guilt and fears. Still thinking about how I treated Paige I step out and Ashley is there to meet me with a towel and I welcome the arms surronding my torso and ease into her. I can't get into another relationship no matter what kind of connection I had with McCullers. Ashley is not someone I could fall in love with. She is just a fuck and something that is warm when needed. Of course I will never let her know that, but it's the truth.

I let the woman dry me off as I pick out my wardrobe in my mind, with a bit of loss in my so called step. I get dressed in nothing but black trousers and a black top with a black jacket. Suits my damn mood. I put on a little bit of make up because I really don't need it, yes I am a natural beauty. I move towards the door and look back wondering if Ashley even notices.

"You ready?"

"Yup"

That damn word really annoys me, but I will let the woman have her moment of thinking she is on top. I will be done with her as soon as I get what I need form blonde which is exposure. I take out my other phone as the elevator moves downwards and see exactly what I want to read. There will be paps at Hooligans and I will be the belle of the ball until I start to read more. I finish the email and smirk at the revelation. I silently thank my best friend for knowing that I have a back-up number if ever needed. 'We shall see everyone.'

Ashley gets out of the black limo first and I let her take my hand easing me out of the car as the flashing lights go off. I stand pretty and tall in my 6 inch heels that maks my stature at a good 6 feet. I'll be damned if this night isn't productive. I am lead into the bar slowly letting all the cameras snap every detail of the moment. I am blinded as I walk into the bar but the the first thing I see is Paige all over a very short gourgeous older woman. My vision starts to clear and I realize that she has the one and only Alicia Ashmore on her arm. My jealousy sparks because my very besties that is Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery are standing next to them fawning over the beautiful couple.

I catch Paige's eyes and turn into Ashley holding her close. I don't even know what is going on but I am pissed. _'It's because you fucking love Paige you fucking idiot.' _Dash manages to get out as we make our way to the party of 5. They all turn to greet us and I stand there while everyone says hello and introduces themselves.

"Emily do you know Alicia?" Paige asks and I am almost seething at the grin on her fucking face.

"Who doesn't know Alicia Ashmore Paige?" I ask the brunnette baiting her with a touch of snarky.

"Well, apparently I didn't...but your date did."

Ashley tenses and I am wondering how much I didn't know.

"You see the paps are here to watch us have it all out because they both had a bet going on."

"That's some bullshit McCullers and you know it." Ashley cries out but I can her the lie in her voice.

"You see Robertson here was going to get you here to be all jealous while I was with Alicia, and if you don't believe me just ask Alicia or Spencer. Ashley was setting you up to be humiliated. Lucky for me that I got the better end of the deal with Alicia. You see she told me the truth, which is something you two don't have." Paige says while twirling her index finger at us both.

I look at my best friend and she can only give me a nod silently.

"I tried to call you on both phones and even sent you a text on your back-up." Spencer whispers out.

"Yes I did get the text and I still chose to come with Ashley becuse she obviously proves to be a challenge."

The cries coming my friends are almost painful, but I don't care as I step away from the group and turn towards the lighted dance floor, bringing a very awed and desheveled Ashley with me.

"Emily I made that arrangement before I ...I got to know you. I swear!"

"So you conviently forgot that fact as you suggested we come here tonight?" I ask the hazel eyed girl as I pull into my body.

"No Emily I didn't." I can feel her body tense when she lies to my face.

Spencer has already let me know in a simple text that took her an hour to type out four senteces that said ...

_'Ashley is using you to piss Paige off tonight.'_

_'The paps will be here to watch you crumble.'_

_'Don't trust her Emily.'_

_'Paige is here with Alicia Ashmore so don't come in all pissy.'_

I nod my head and will take care of Ashley later but right now I have to excuse myself to the ladies room to compose my inner demons.

"I need some time in the little girls room." I whisper into the girls ear as I leave her grasp.

I tilt my head to the right and see Spencer having her way with the two short girls in front of her. She really is showing some attention to Alicia and Aria is too. I giggle because I know that they both want the gourgeous woman in bed with them tonight.

I step into the bathroom and let the door close as the smell and visual takes me over my two senses and I remember the last time I was here. I lean back into the door when I take in the deja vu. The stall door opens and there she is once again looking at me with those doe like eyes.

The girl steps in front of me towards the sink and I just stand there wondering how in the fuck we got here.

"So Em's how was your evening? I am surprised at how talented you are to get fucked so many times in one night." Paige asks and states with a hurt look on her face.

I have no words and can only look at the statuesque woman while she washes her hands.

"It's ok Emily, you don't even have to say anything. At this point all you can really say is 'ok" right."

My anger at her not caring is to much and I let it out.

"I didn't ask for you to fucking hit on me on the very day that I left my girlfriend of 5 fucking years. If you had seen me years ago why the fuck didn't you say anything? If you wanted me you should have fucking said something." I scream out at the stunned long haired brunette standing in front of me now.

"You are such a spoiled brat you know that!"

My arms are flung over my head and I feel her mouth meet the skin of my tanned neck and I can't help but whimper at the warmth.

"SO fucking helpless aren't you, poor fucking EMILY." The button and zipper on my pants are undone in a second as I picked up and thrown on the counter of the musty bathroom.

I kick everything from bottom half while she is working on my upper torso area. My shirt is undone in no time and I feel her mouth on nipple. I throw my head back at the sensation and all I want is that tongue on my pussy.

"Please! PAige! FUCK!...

I feel her mouth leave mine and I am ready.

Her eyes meet mine and I see something in them that I never have. ANGER.

"Nah, I don't think I will...because I don't fuck hoe's."

My breath is short and my eyes are blinking rapidly as she pulls away and leaves the tiny room.

I am left there wondering how I fucked this all up.

Yoda Note: Sorry again everyone I am just getting back into the groove. Paige is ANGRY and we all know she has every right to be. Don't get to mean and hateful, it is a PAILY story ffs lol ;-)


	20. Chapter 20: THE NIGHT UNFOLDS Part 1

**YODA NOTE**: Hehehe, the last chapter really got you guys going huh? Lots of views, PM'S, and a couple of great reviews thrown in the mix. I thank you all all for the feedback and crave more of it. To the guest reviewer that had a lengthy review...trust me when I say that the long review is helpful and motivates me to write more. I have lost my muse for this story but will continue it b/c I have to write in order to keep sane...so thanks to everyone. I may need a little more engcouragement now that I have lost said muse so please make me smile with a fav/follow/or review all love is welcome my dears. Cheers and on with the story.

I OWN NOTHING but my own characters and even then...probably not ;-)

**CHAPTER 20: THE NIGHT UNFOLDS PART 1**

**PAIGE POV**

"FUCK HER! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? SHE GOES AND FUCKS ASHLEY AFTER FUCKING ME AND EXPECTS ME TO JUST DEAL? DA FUCK EVER!" I cry out leaving the musty stinch of the bathroom. It's a good thing the music is loud and I am thankful. My mind is going into a RAGE and I just want to explode at Emily's iggnorance and stupidity. For her to even think that I would just fall back under fucking her spell is bullshit and I won't fucking do it. I walk towards the back door of the bar and walk out into the cold brisk night. "GAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream out into the black dark alley as I fall to my knees.

"Hurts doesn't it?" The pale short haired dark blonde asks as she steps out into the small light iminating from the bulb over the back door of the bar.

"She has us both under a spell and there is nothing we can do to get out of it," Ashley says helping me up off the cold ground giving me her glass of whatever dark liquid courage is in it.

I look up at the beautiful 5'6 woman as she offers her hand and drink to help me off my knees. There is a bit of darkness in her hazel eyes and I know at that moment she is feeling my pain.

"While you two were in there I knew what was going on but I didn't want to disturb, but from the looks of things we are both in the same boat."

"No we are not in the same boat Ashley because I have a beautiful woman in this bar that will be honest with me and wants to be with me." I spout out downing the amber colored drink.

"Yeah ok, keep telling yourself that McCullers. That's why you are out here with me on your fucking knees. Emily will be the end of us both if we aren't careful." Ashley says still fucking smirking.

"I am with Alicia tonight and that is all I am going to say"

She is enjoying what she just saw me do and I am not happy about it

"Yeah once again... _ok_ McCullers, keep telling yourself that." Ashley spits out and I can't help but lunge at her as I push her up against her up against the dark red brick wall. I push my waist into hers and she lets out a cry. I grab her wrist and push them hard up against the hard surface as my lips crash into her open gaping mouth. Our tongues fight for the position of who is on top and I win as she melts under my embrace. I meet her neck as she throws her back inviting the touch of my warmth.

"**Don't you ever forget who fucking made you cum so many times in one night Ashley!" **I scream into her face driving my knee into her crotch. I let the mess in front of me go, and straighten out my clothes.

I walk back into the bar feeling a bit confused at my actions, but I shake them off as soon as I see Alicia with the girls. Spencer and Aria really are showing the small powerful woman some attention and I feel the jealousy start to rise inside my chest. I barely know the the dark haired woman, but my senses are firing on all cylinders and I pick up my pace towards the group of beautiful women.

"Ladies, LADIES ease up a bit," I smile at small circle of women engulfing Alicia in my arms.

"You kinda left this gorgeous beauty all alone Paige, not our fault if she needed some attention and company," Spencer winks at me while taking a sip of her drink.

"Besides, I have and need to _probe _Alicia's brilliant mind while I have the chance. Who knows if I will ever be in her company again." Spencer says setting her drink down on the bar.

"Oh Spencer..if you or Aria ever need to probe my mind I will always make time in my schedule, but right now Paige is looking like she needs a dance so excuse me while I take her to the dance floor." The little one says as she turns and pulls me onto the slick surface.

"You are such a little minx for teasing them Alicia, you really shouldn't play with their emotions like that." I grin at the woman as her arms reach up to surround my neck.

"Now what kinda fun would that be Paige? I won't lie to you though, I don't mind the attention of two of the hottest most outstanding lawyers in the state of PA gushing over me. As that may be...I am here with you right now so lets keep it that way for the night shall we?"

"As you wish," I tell the smaller woman as I wrap my arms around her waist.

**EMILY POV**

After sitting on the counter in the bathroom of a bar I get myself together and put my clothes back on. If the night was inteded to humiliate me the it served it purpose. My thoughts are all over the place and I am frustrated and hurt. 

_'How could she leave me like that?' _I ask my two angels knowing they will respond without hesitation.

_'It's because you are a fucking douche bag Emily. What did you expect her to do? Run straight into your arms after the way you treated her when you left today?' _Well there is ASH and her opinion.

_'Fuck her Em's you did what you wanted to do and don't be fucking sorry about it. No one can expect you to be a saint right now. That is of course if you mean what you say when it comes to getting involved. Now... if you get involved with Ashley on that level then yes you are a douch and you can't be helped.' _And there is DASH in all her wisdom and glory.

_'I do feel something for Ashley even though she is so not right for me, but I feel such a strong connection with and for Paige too. FUCK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Then I still have Kris to deal with later. FUCK MY LIFE!'_ I scream at my thoughts.

_'So why not have the best of both worlds Em's? Why not have them both? It's not like it's never been done before, and it would ease your tension.' If you can't choose, then why subject yourself to only one? _Dash can be such a clever little demon sometimes.

_'Dash is such a little shit but I will agree with her because this is all about you and your happiness Emily. If you can't choose then try to find a medium between the two. You never know what will come of it if you don't try.' _The angels that are on each of my shoulders are starting to make sense and I decide to listen.

I make my way out of the bathroom past the the dance floor and see the beautiful couple dancing and make a beeline to the bar area. I find Ashley conversating with the bartender and wonder where my friends have gone. I scan the dance floor with my dark brown eyes and find them close to where Paige and Alicia are slow dancing to some Lana Del Rey.

I giggle once again at Spencer and Aria because I have never seen them so enamored over anyone like they are being with Alicia Ashmore. Those two girls would fuck the shit out of the small powerful woman in the dark alley behind the bar if they could right now. It's quite funny to sit back and watch the scene unfolding on the dance floor.

**Spencer POV**

"Babe, I have always been truthful and I feel that I need to tell you something," I whisper into Aria's ear as we are slow dancing.

"You don't have to say anything Spencer I know you better than I know myself, and I want her too." Aria says looking up into my eyes.

"What does that say about us Ar?" I ask the tiny woman in my arms.

"It says that we love each other and will always be honest no matter the situation we are in."

"We'll not try to piss the couple off, but shall we switch partners?" I ask my loving wife twirling her into the couple as she smirks at me.

**YODA NOTE**: More to come my lovelies...as the night is not over. Please leave a review as I think I need them now. You can rant all you want..b/c it is a good thing and they all make me smile. Like I said before I have lost my muse for this story so help a girl out with that. Thanks to everyone that takes some time out of their day to read my little story. All forms of love are appeciated, and much much much love to you all! CHEERS!


	21. Chapter 21: THE NIGHT UNFOLDS PART 2

**YODA NOTE: OH OH OH OH is that two updates in one day? Why yes it is because I just wanted to be on top, and I always will be. No, really I was writing the next chapter when I posted the last, and after almost 700 views in a few hours ...I just had to give you MORE! AS FOR pailylvr I won't be so forgiving and I won't take the high road as you are making it a point to get a rise outta me...so here is my rise. You can go fuck yourself and I mean that with all of the love in my heart precious...I know my story is shit. I never claimed that it was anything worth publishing as this is FANFICTION TWAT! That being said thanks for reading and reviewing...it is YODA approved love :-D Anywhoo, sorry for the rant but it needed to be said. I don't mind the flames but when they feel the need to target me...that is when I have a problem. Meh oh well moving on. Thx to everyone that read the last chapter. The numbers just keep going up and I am enjoying every moment of it. I don't know why no one will review but oh well thx anyway and on with it**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 21: THE NIGHT UNFOLDS PART 2**

**PAIGE POV**

I am wrapping the small woman into my arms as we are bumped and thrown to the side.

"Oh... I am sorry Paige but may I cut in?" Spencer asks with an evil grin on her fucking sweet face, and I give her a stern look.

"Of course Spence," I look down at Alicia making sure she is ok with it all and she nods her head letting me know that everything is fine.

Before Aria can make her way into my arms Emily beats her to the punch and I am startled as the tall raven-haired woman grabs me and pushes herself into my toned body.

Aria looks like she has just won the lottery as she gives me two thumbs up making her way behind Ms. Alicia Ashmore, and I wonder if I have just lost the short power publicist to the great couple that is Spencer Hasting and Aria Montgomery. I give them both an eye and see that they don't fucking give a shit.

I am drawn back to my current problem as I hear the sound of Christmas morning.

"Don't say anything Paige and just let me dance with you," Emily wraps her arms around me before I can protest. I give into the girl because to be honest I have a soft spot for her and I can't ignore that spark and connection between us. I grab her right hand pulling it onto my chest over my heart, as I bring her left one up over the right side of my shoulder.

"Do you feel that Emily? Do you feel how my heart rate picks up when you are in my arms?" I ask the dark brown eyed woman as she looks into my eyes and we just flow together like the air moves with a gust. No more words are said between us as our hips move with one another. I pull her closer and can the feel the heat radiating off of our bodies. Her hands move up around my neck and I our faces move to each others necks.

"Why are you doing this to me Em?" I whisper into the tanned woman's ear.

"I don't know Paige, I just know that I don't want to let you go."

"Then why did you leave me today?"

"I was scared and didn't know how to deal with it all."

I am picturing the earlier day in my mind and my anger starts to swell once again.

"So you went to _FUCK ASHLEY?" _My tone is harsher than before, and my grip tightens on the tanned woman getting stronger.

"I ran and I am sorry for that. Please don't go home with Alicia tonight."

That's when I lose my shit and the _RAGE_ takes over my mind, and all I can see is _RED_.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME EMILY! YOU LEFT ME IN FRONT OF MY BUILDING IN FUCKING TEARS SO YOU COULD GO AND GET FUCKED AGAIN!" I scream out pushing the very stunned Emily away from me.

"Do you think you can just play with people like that? Do you think it's a fucking game to make love to someone then feel nothing afterwards? Do you _FUCKING_ think that it is _OK_ to just run off to another person? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE EMILY!" I can't control myself as I just keep on berating the woman in my arms.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT EM, I CAN'T PLAY THESE FUCKING GAMES!" I have had enough of this whole fucking situation and I turn to leave the dance floor when her hand grabs my arm. I throw it off and push the couples in my way out of it. I make my way out of the hazy bar through the back door once again, but this time as the door shuts behind me with a loud thud. I find some garbage cans and push those fuckers over about to bring hell to this dark alley as I kick and punch every damn thing I see.

_'Damn I just made a scene.' _I think to myself hoping the paps are not around the corner, but I have a sneaky suspicion that Alicia and Spencer are on damage control.

**SPENCER POV**

Myself and Aria sammich' the dark haired older woman in a dance that can only be described as fucking SEXUAL. The short beautiful woman between myself and my wife is turning me on and I can see that I am not the only feeling it as I look at Aria. She is only a couple of inches taller than Alicia and I can see her hands running all over the said woman's body. We lock eyes and I get the "go for it" nod. We don't care because Paige has her own Emily and they will eventually end up together so why not go for what Aria and I want. I pull the shorter woman into my hips and I rock them into her small frame. My wife takes my lead and digs her hips into the backside of the powerful woman in between us. I feel Alicia's hands grasp my neck and I know we have done something right. Aria's hands make her way to the woman's waistline moving her in sync with our bodies. We are swaying, dipping and fucking grinding into each other, and all is right with the world. '_How am I going to get Alicia away from Paige tonight?' _Is the only question on my mind when I hear an angry loud scream that is Paige's voice, and I know my night has ended. _'FUCK MY LIFE REALLY!'_

I turn toward the sound watching a very public argument unfold in front of my eyes. Paige is _pissed_ and letting her emotions get the better of her as she shouts at Emily not giving a damn fuck about anything or anyone around her.

_'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! DAMN LESBIANS AND THEIR BULLSHITO!' _

Paige finishes her rant at the stunned taller black haired beauty and storms out off the dance floor towards the back of the bar. I roll my eyes and move towards Emily grabbing her arm taking her to the bar as Alicia steps towards the front of the bar to make sure the photogs don't misbehave.

"FUCKING EY' EMILY! I thought I told you to be good tonight. Do you really want to do this here?" I ask pulling her behind me and throwing her into Ashley once we get to the bar.

"Take her home _Ashley_ before I cut off your fake fucking nuts that haven't even dropped yet. I fucking blame you for all of this fucking shit. You knew what the fuck you were doing tonight didn't you, you fucking cunt! I suggest you leave my fucking site before I rip out your damn throat!" The hazel eyed woman stares at me in disbelief and it infuriates me even more. "NOW ASHLEY! TAKE HER THE FUCK HOME!" I belt out at the blonde, daring the girl to say something. I feel a touch on my back that can only be my wives hand, and my anger eases at the warmth.

I turn around to meet my loves eyes and pull her into a tight hug.

"I love you, but I have to go and check on Paige. Will you do me a favor and make sure these two make it to their car and out of this bar?"

"Of course baby, go be all Spencer because that shit is turning me the fuck on." My runt says with a twinkle in her dark lustful eyes.

I smile big and hate that I have to let her go at this moment because she is not the only one that is feeling aroused. _'FUCK ME!' _I think to myself turning on my heels to head out back where I will let Paige FUCKING McCullers have a fucking piece of my mind.

I stop at the back door and compose myself hoping that Alicia is taking care of the front of the house so to speak. I open the door to the sound of things being broken and I can only calm myself, because I don't want to alarm the dragon lady in all of her fury. I am not trying to go to the hospital tonight and knowing Paige's temper I have to approach 'The Phoenix' carefully in all of her rage.

The sight before me startles me. There is trash everywhere and I can only shake my head as I pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and middle fingers. It's takes all I have to not pick up an empty trash can and throw it at the enraged brunette. Instead I ease towards the furious lady and whisper out. "Paige, I know you are upset but you have to stop please." I am met by crazy eyes and I step back trying to show my submissive side with my hands up in the air in surrender.

"You don't want to do this here right now. You know that if anyone else sees you like you are in this moment it will not be good for your career."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE SPENCER!" The taller brunette screams stepping in front me and I back down into the door behind me. She is looking wild and I can't help but take in how beautiful the woman really is. The fire, passion, hurt, and anger in her eyes are showing through in her actions and I stand there in awe of the gorgeous woman in front me. I have never seen Paige like this and I just want to protect her and make it all better.

"Please Paige, I know you are hurt and angry...but please calm down. You are scaring me." I say looking up into her almost black eyes and I see a flicker of light as her whole body eases.

"Can I buy you a shot?" I ask grabbing the taller girls arm hoping I am making the right move by letting her feel something.

"We will pretend like some wild bear destroyed the alley and call the animal shelter to make sure they have to look all night for the wild beast. It will give them something to do"

I can see the light in her eyes as she realizes the her surroundings.

"That ahhh girl...now compose yourself because we have two very beautiful munchkins waiting for us inside, if they haven't already made their way to the bathroom without us." I state winking at the taller woman that I consider to be a friend.

"Thank you Spencer," Paige sighs out with a smile on her lips taking my hand leading me back into the bar.

**YODA NOTE: SEXY times next chapter but I am toying with the idea of an all out fuck fest between the 4 girls (Spencer, Aria, Paige, and Alicia) or just Paige and Alicia or Spencer, Aria, and Alicia. Let me know what you want or I will go with what I want ...either way this will take some time to write. I will give you one clue though. If I go with just Paige and Alicia it will be slow and soft. I thank you all for the love and support. Cheers my dears...please leave a review as it is the fuel to my fire...if not fav/or follow. Either way I will still give all big virtual hugs and kisses. SMOOCHIES LOVES! SOMEONE COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT MT SPACE BUTTON WASN'T WORKING BTW ;-) THIS WHOLE TIME I THOUGHT I WAS PUTTING IN TWO SPACES WHEN IT WAS ONLY ONE FFS everyone, you are supposed to call me on this bullshit. LMAO!**


	22. Chapter 22: SURPRISE

**Yoda NOTE: Just a few answers to some reviews. I have lost my muse because I really just don't know what to do with this story now. Things have changed in my life in a matter of several days and that is sad but very true. I don't know or understand how people can jump from being who they are one day to another the next. That shit is still confusing to me and I guess I will never understand it, because my mother didn't raise me to be that type of person. If you care then fucking do it and never never stop being who you are for a new feeling or whatever. I guess should have expected it cause...fuck I should have just known better. Anywhoo...I don't know, I don't care, and I am over being sad about it. You can't change how people are and you can see it in my writing and my characters. Emily says she can't do a relationship with Paige yet she may actually fall in love with Ashley. No worries though, as we are still just a few days into the story. So the PM's were all about some Paige and Alicia...so lets see what happens ;-) Cheers everyone and ty for the reviews and everything. Please give me more b/c the more insight I get the more I write. I own NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER 22: SURPRISE!**

**PAIGE POV**

Myself and Spencer make our way back into dark bar and my feelings are smoothed out as soon I step back into the music and smell. We walk towards the the flatop that is the actual bar and I can only smile when I see the dark Sith Lord that is Alicia Ashmore is still waiting for me and talking with Aria. I turn my head and give Spencer a much needed wink, and all the beautiful shorter girl can do is smirk at me knowing that her woman wants what is to be mine for the night.

I make no sound as I engulf Alicia in a tight hug. My long arms envelop the smaller woman and I squeeze her form hoping for a sound of shock, but the hard headed woman gives nothing away.

"Miss me?" I ask into the black haired woman's ear. She jumps back into me and I can only giggle at the way her body moves into me. She was expecting the touch but not my lips on her ear. When you are as bad-ass as she is one would never think she would be so easily surprised.

I am going to let you all in on a little secret. I knew exactly who Alicia Ashmore was the moment I saw her standing there looking all "innocent" on the street... I mean FUCK ME REALLY. I am _the_ number one lawyer in this state people, so have a little faith. How could one in my position not know who the fuck the half-pint is for fucks sake? This makes me question you all. (Rolling my eyes at you ...TISK TISK, and I don't do that. *sighing* )

"Of course I did Paige," Alicia answers laying her head back into my chest. I can't help but wonder how in the fuck I got so lucky with the turn of events and the drama tonight. She is still here, I am greatful.

"Everything and everyone is taken care of out front, so let me buy you one last drink before I have to leave you for the night," Alicia conveys with a sad tone in her voice turning to look up into my brown eyes.

My eyes meet hers and all thoughts of the night leave my mind as I look down into her very caring dark orbs.

"You can buy me a shot, but who's to say that you have to leave me." I dip my head whispering into her soft neck and ear.

I feel her arms make their way up to and around my neck and a shiver goes down my spine as I feel her fingertips on the back of head through my hair.

"Sure Paige, but we must do some shots with the girls behind us before we go. If that is ok." The little Napoleon states with her agressive tone.

"YES ABSOLUTELY! LADIES THAT ARE SPENCER AND ARIA...SHOT TIME!" I scream out looking at the bartender ordering the highest top shelf of Irish Whiskey they have.

The two girls that are SPARIA stop swallowing each others faces and break out of their making out session for some much needed sippy of the dark drink. The lust in their eyes are just great, and I have to smile at the pair.

The bartender looks like she wants to join in all of this love and I see a spark in Spencer and Aria's eyes. Them damn women are defuckingtermined to get some action tonight, and I can only be happy for the bartender as she finally gets our drinks on the bartop.

I grab the small glasses filled with the devil's fuel and pass them out to each of the smaller hands grinning at each of them as I do.

"Cheers to the number two lawyer in the state, and best designer on the east coast that makes it all happen for her. OH OH OH...I can't forget the most powerful of us all. Ms. Alicia Ashmore. Thank you for being honest with me."

No one moved or did a thing and I was fucking stunned.

Alicia stepped away from my embrace and I tensed. The little short shit is met by the DJ and given a microphone. She just gives me those eyes and I am worried. She pulls the mic up towards her beautiful mouth and starts to speak.

"I have always felt that greatness should be loved, adored, and praised. Tonight is a special night." FUCKkkkK SHE KNOWS!

"Today is special day because this wonderful woman standing in front of is turning ! #$%, so everyone raise up your drinks and toast this beautiful date of mine a very Happy B-DAY!"

The whole fucking bar raise up their arms each with a shot of whiskey, and I know at that moment Alicia was busy while I was out back. I can only dip my head and shake it as I raise my arm up as well smiling to at how fucking great Alicia is.

"CHEERS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAIGE, NOW DRINK EVERYONE!" Every damn soul in the bar obliges her order, and I down my drink smirking.

"WOW!," Is all I can get out as the woman makes her way back into my arms.

"You aren't the only one that does her homework Paige."

I grab the older woman by her waist and plant a very soft kiss onto her lips, and fuck me if she doesn't deepen it. My mouth is in a state of oblivious when I have to pull the fuck out of it.

"It's time to go. RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

**Yoda NOTE: Sorry if I said this would be SEXY, but I didn't want them to just go and fuck. Alicia is a good girl and I need Paige to make a hard choice later on in the story. Who knows, but wasn't that a special surprise? I thought it was and I enjoyed writing it. Cheers everyone...leave me a fav/follow/ or review if you want more. You can't leave me sitting here with nothing to go one. A little love is helpful ;) Just takes a click or 2 minutes out of your day. If not oh well and ty for reading ;-) SEXY NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE **


	23. Chapter 23: PALICIA

Yoda NOTE: Thanks to everyone for the love love love love. Here is some Paige and ALICIA (Palicia) yeah I had to. Please follow/fav/or review. All is welcome and thanks to all for reading. Smoochies and cheers!

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: PALICIA SEXY**

**ALICIA POV**

I had to make the taller woman feel special after I had made that stupid fucking bet with ROBERTSON and I fucking regret it. I have watched the younger woman make her way up the ladder and have always enjoyed her in the fucking court room. Paige is a damn natural when it comes to debating and is just fucking sexy. Yes she is fucking sexy when her dark brown brows tense when she is trying to make a point. Yes she is fucking sexy when her chest is pressed outwards even when she knows she has lost.

I notice everything as it is my job to do so. I am for all intense purposes the best and only girl in the entertainment industry that notices this kinda shit everyday, and I have to adjust to my clients. I am a short southern girl and I take no bullshit excuses.

If you love me great, if you don't then don't fucking waste my time fuckers. I don't want nor need to here about your fucked up excuses for the the things you have done. I don't want to know about it, because you probably couldn't afford me anyway. I am a fucking fixer and that is just the way it is and I will make no apologies for who and what I do. It's just who I am.

Pay me to get rid of your shit and I will, it is just that simple. I am the best because no one can beat me at my own fucking game, and I AM THE GAME.

Well now that you know a little about me lets get back to the story at hand.

* * *

Paige is beaming with pride as I usher her out the back door where another carriage is waiting.

"You just keep on don't you Alicia?" Paige asks out playfully.

"Always." I reply knowing she is not going to take the one-word comment lightly.

"Take me home Alicia," The taller brunette whispers into my mouth as our lips meet once again. I pull back as her hands are all over me.

"Driver take us back to Paige's building!" I cry out when I feel her hands on my waist.

I make my way on top of the girls lap each leg going over hers. I lower my waist onto her lap and feel her body melt into mine. I look into her eyes as I grab her right hand and pull it under my shirt. I see her eyes flash with lust when her fingers slide underneath my black lace bra and meet my dark nipple and I grind into woman more. I take it slow and kiss the beauty underneath me nice and slow taking my warm tongue and moving up Paige's neck.

My panties have been soaked for the last four hours as I grab the brunette hair, closing my fists and pulling the shocked woman into me more.

The carriage stops and Paige steps out first turning to offer me her pale hand. The taller gorgeous woman is feeling frisky and picks me up by my small ass and carries me in and through the doors. I look at the clerk and dare them to say anything.

We barely make it to the elevator as she sets me down and buttons are starting to come undone. I feel a tongue on my neck and I am trying to take off my shirt as I am pushed up against the mirror and it breaks against my back.

"Easy Paige, because I don't need a cut up back love." I try to get out when I am picked up thrown against the wood part of the enclosed space.

"FUCK!"

The doorbell thingy dings and the doors open as we stop to look at the older couple begging them not to come on this ride. They stare smiling as the doors close and we get back to it.

"Alicia before we get back to the room, I want to be honest with you. I want you so fucking much but I don't think I can deal with another person leaving me right afterwards. If we do this please satay the night with me."

"Paige, I won't do anything you don't want me to do, I promise." I stare up into her eyes with every bit of truth in my voice.

We are finally out of the elevator making our way down the hall towards the the door of her apartment. Paige swipes the key and we fly into room.

"FUCK!" I scream out as my shirt is ripped open and thrown somewhere.

I fiddle with the buttons on her shirt and pants at the same time and they are fucking off as we find our way into her bedroom.

"Paige, wait.." I say grabbing on to the girl.

"Don't do this if you don't want to hun." I look into her dark lustful eyes and can see past it all when Paige's fingers make her way to my lips to silence me.

I ease myself back into the very sexy woamn and let her take control as she grabs and flips me back onto the bed grinding her leg into my core.

"FUCK! PAIGE!"

The beautiful woman on top of me wastes not another fucking second and all of our clothes are off.

"As you wish," The younger girl whispers and I let her have her way with me.

'You thinnnkk-gahh fuck!" Is all I can muster up as her her fucking hands introduce themselves to my breast finding my dark nipples squeezing them.

**PAIGE POV**

I just want to smile because I am making the smaller older woman quiver and shake underneath my arms. I am pulling out all the stops and she will be thouroughly fucked and exhausted by the end of this night. I have her under my thumb now, and I will take full advantage of beautiful woman.

"Alicia be honest now, how badly do you want me?" I teasingly ask hovering my mouth over Alicia's right nipple flicking it with my tongue.

"Yes..uhh...BAD...but I -I ahh fucking told you that...fuuuhhhccckk PAIGE." The sweet girl is panting out and I smile.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. PLEASE...don't play games and stop this shit!" The little woman is shouting in her serious tone and I drive my knee harder into her and she screams out again. I think I may have just hurt her, but she grabs onto the back of my head and kisses me hard and I give in.

She turns us and I am done trying to be on top. She wins and all I want to happen is for the small woman to fuck the shit out of me, quick like.

Alicia spreads my legs open with her knees and I roll my eyes back at the anticipation ad I feel her soft lips meet my very perky pink nipple.

"OH FUCK!" I scream out in surprise.

The older woman is fucking my tits with her mouth like they are a grape snowcone on a hot day, and I can only throw my head back.

Alicia Ashmore is very well known for being a great "tongue in cheek" kinda woman..BUT, WHEN, IF, OR, HOW, WHERE, WHY, AND when she lets it out... supposedly the skys part.

The raven-haired woman's hands are all over my body and she starts to make her way down. My eyes could very well end up stuck in the back of my head if she doesn't touch my core soon.

My prayers and pleas are answered when I feel the wet slick muscle lick the inside of my thigh and I fucking buck so hard that I can feel the orgasm already making it's way to my stomach.

She hasn't even touched me and I want her so goddamn much.

I feel the small arms and hands pull at my legs as they make they way underneth and around and I am about to lose myself when I feel heaven.

"OH MY GOD!" I cry out as she took that first swipe over a very unstable wet clit. _'Yeah they were right. THEY WERE ALL FUCKING RIGHT!_

The dark eyed woman is relentless when she dives in and leaves no room for protest...(as if) and I feel why she is who she is in bed.

_'How have I never felt it before? Was I so fucked up in my own world that I didn't even notice?' _I ask myself feeling the ring hit my clit over and over and I shake forgetting all thoughts while she is giggling into my very being.

My hands make their way into her dark black hair and I drive her head further into my twat.

"Faaahhhhkkk, yeeesssshhhhh..please OH FUCK...keeeeep gggaaahhhoinnggg ahhhliiiishaa..yeash yeahs!"

Alicia takes that moment to stop and I lift my head up wondering _'What in the actual fuck'._

The woman takes her index and middle finger into her mouth coating the digits anad as her eyes meet mine...they are shoved inside me and I let out a gutteral moan and an unnnnff at the same time.

Alicia winks at me and I lower her head back down onto my clit.

Between the woman's mouth and fingers I am ready to fucking let go as I can feel the knot in my stomach about to burst.

I am getting fucked...and fucked hard. My walls are tightening around the woman's small fingers and when she pushes them up and towards my g-spot I come _FUCKING HARD, _gushing all over the short girl's pretty face and I don't care.

She eases me back down and doesn't stop sucking and fucking the shit outta me and I come several more times.

"HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS FUCK!" I scream out after I am done shuddering in multiple orgasms.

I am laying there gasping, moaning, panting and smiling when I feel Alicia make her way up to my lips.

"Wow... Paige you are beautiful and Happy Birthday hun." She says taking my face into her hand and giving me a kiss that can only be described as _blissful. _

No more words are said or needed as we just fall asleep in each others arms.

Yoda Note: I kept re-writing this b/c I wanted it to be perfect but then I just gave the fuck up and just let it go. "LET IT GO"... Once again ty and next chapter will be back to Emily and Ashley's night.


	24. Chapter 24: OHHHH

**Yoda Note**: thanx to Shells on her review on my other story. Here's the thing my dears, I can spend 7 days wondering and worrying over grammar, spelling, and how I break it down. I choose not to as I am just having fun. If any person wants to beta then so be it, but until then I don't edit anything. I choose not to worry over it as it is just fanfiction. I was one of those people that was a NAZI about it all and then I learned to just let it go. My writing is not for all and I am not going to spend anytime fretting over it. I have always said that if ya want to beta it then so be it, but until then...well I am just having fun not caring.

Now if I was writing a novel ...I might break it down and care, but I am not and I don't feel the need to. I don't want to spend 4 years to write a story when I can spend a few months. That being said I thank you sweetheart for everything. It needed to be said and I applaud the balls you had to say something.

THX AGAIN to everyone that reads/reviews/follows/and favs...on with it. I OWN NOTHING ;-)

**CHAPTER 24: A FIGHT**

"You made me look like a fucking fool in there Ashley!" I scream out at the dark blonde and I am not sorry.

"What the fuck are you talking about Emily?"

"No sexy for EMASHLEY tonight?" A pap yells out and I am about to kill that little fucker when a small hand grabs me and I ease at the touch. I turn ready to knock a bitch out when I look down at the short woman standing in front of me. Her eyes meet mine and I kinda melt at the look in them.

"You will not kick his ass tonight my dear Emily." Alicia says and I can't help but nod my head like a good girl under the short woman's spell.

The shorter woman looks at Ashley and gives her a face that is kinda evil and there are no words said between the two as Alicia turns on her heels telling the paps to go home. That little fuck is amazing and I see what Paige sees in her.

Alicia makes her way back to me as I am standing there still stunned. The little fucker looks up into my eyes and I fall in love. She is so fucking sexy and I want her.

"There will be none of that tonight Ms. Fields", The powerful woman states and I can't say anything feeling Ashley grab my arm dragging me into the backseat of a car.

I dip into the car and all of my thoughts are on Paige and Alicia. They are going to have some sex and I want to take my clothes off and be with them. I know I have some time.

"Driver take us to Ashley's apartment." This has to happen, and I am ready for it to be so. "I'm sorry Ash but I need to sleep tonight."

I have one chance to get to my girls and it will happen tonight. I have to drop Ashley off and make it to the high-rise apartment. I give the woman a kiss and pratically kick her ass out of the car.

"Driver take me to Paige McCullers building STAT!"

He gigles lauging at me and we are on our way. One would never know the traffic in this city unless you are trying to get somewhere. _ 'You are to late little one, Alicia has already fucked her into an oblivion my dear..' _Dash is making an appearence and I choose not to listen.

The black car pulls up to the building I left earlier and I step out. My emotions are all ove the place when get out of the car and remember who I am. I let the doorman pull me out with a long pale hand and I stand tall.

The smaller boy leads me into the lobby of the tall building and I look at the people at the front daring them to say something. I make my way into the elevator and notice that the glass is broke. _'Someone had some fun', _Dash says LOL.

In no time I am at the door and I knock. Before I know a small woman is in front of me and I wrap her in an embrace and force my tongue in her mouth backing her up. The door closes behind me and I know I have caught Alicia off guard. She is stunned and I take my clothes off and I can here Paige in another room while I am shoving my tounge back into Alicia's mouth. I pick up the small woman and lead her into the bedroom where Paige is and slowly set her down onto the bed. I look at them both and they look at each other with wild eyes.

"I will not be opposed to this if you aren't Paige..." Alicia asks with a pleading voice.

"Nah... Alicia we can have some fun."

I look at both of the women and I know I am going to be pleased beyond my means. I am grabbed by the short one and thrown onto the bed into Paige's crotch and I take in the smell. Oh...that sweet smell. My ass is grabbed and propped up while I am on my knees and I can only give in. Paige opens up her legs when I feel a very wet tongue hit my fucking clit and I moan out. "Fuck!" The napoleon behind me is driving her fuck piece into me_...'FUCK' _she has a fucking tongue ring and knows how to fucking use it.

Paige opens herself up to me as I am fucking moaning and I can't help but to oblige to the dark haired woman's needs. I am crying out, but I have to take one taste. I slip my warm tongue into her wet folds and she garabs onto me as Alicia is fucking my hole.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream araching my back but little Alicia wants more and I can not and will not say no at this point.

"Emily make your way up to Paige's face, I'll take care of this down under."

That little shit just winked at me but I can't argue with her because i want to feel this.

Paige is grinning and I wipe it off by driving my core into her mouth, and moving it up and down so she can and not feel it. That is when I feel Alicia's hands throwing me forward and I feel Paige's tongue hit my very hard clit and feel her moan into my twat. Alicia is flying this palane and we are loving it. I look back fucking Paige's face at Alicia and that woman is driving this all and I love it. Is it possible to love two people at the same time? Well I don't care as the older woman is fucking us both at the same time. Paige is screaming into my girl and I am screaming at her pants and screams into my fucking clit and I let go all over her fucking face.

Yoda Note: Well that wasn't a part of the plan now was it. I love it though b/c you weren't expecting that. Will it be a poly story?


	25. NOT A CHAPTER but a GOODBYE

YODA NOTE: Story is on HAIFUCKINGATUS FFS! Sorry...I don't know if I will continue it. I don't want to leave you all hanging waiting when It is just not in me to do anything more. Maybe this story is just spent... and I am lost when it comes to it. I had a great idea in the beginning but I have lost the whole concept. If any writer wants to take over the idea..please do so...but give me a heads up. It's a great idea and one could go far with the right person/writer. My heart just isn't in the story anymore and I find myself trying to make up shit. Imagination is a BITCH when there is to much damn daydreaming. CHEERS TO EVERYONE for taking the time to read, but I have to let this go. This choice didn't come easy...hell I may pick it up two days from now or two months...I am sorry. *HANGING MY HEAD* ...I just can't right now. I was gutted 2 days ago when it comes to my heart and I have nothing left when it comes to fanfiction. I need to get back to me, and not worry about the small shit/people that have made me this way. So this is my last entry in this story unless a miracle happens and I get my happy back ;-) TY TO EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN...I adore and love everyone that made a chapter worth it all. CHEERS!


	26. NOT A CHAPPY BUT A WHAT TO DO?

OK PEOPLES and READERS of ALL. I will keep writing b/c of the MASS number of PM'S, but I may have to cut a story out and it will be hateful in whatever story/'ies I choose to write. So let a girl know which one you want to read. Will it be PAILY "Reader and Author and ASH/DASH" or BELLICE "Tinkerbell"/R&A...or BELLICE vs PAILY. This should be a fun debate. PM me once again or leave a review/follow/fav for the one you want. There can only be two so have some fun and I will start writing again for the two winners in two days time. Cast your vote as time is limited!


End file.
